Resurrection
by JollyGoodMan
Summary: Naruto was killed by Haku on the bridge at the Land of Waves. The only problem is that he didn't stay dead.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: There will only be one Disclaimer, and it will be on this chapter. There will be no more Disclaimers beyond this Chapter.

I do not own Naruto or any character, nor do I claim to or receive any profit out of this.

By the way, to all those who wanted me to delete the Authors Note. It's impossible. So once this Chapter is up, I will delete that one... But I will however place everything in that chapter below this chapter.

Happy?

By the way, if you want you can check MrGoodyTwoShoes's review. It has the Rules on it.

Updated: 10/19/2013

* * *

The sound of Metal cutting through flesh filled the air as Naruto narrowly escaped death, he rolled on the ground and quickly got up, he looked around in the dome he was trapped in. Looking for any sign of the bastard flying through those mirrors, if they could be considered mirrors, that is.

"Move out of the way!"

He heard Sasuke said, to late. A Senbon found it's way in his leg, right through his Achilles Tendon. He fell forward, landing face first on the ground, he screamed in pain and tried to get up.

"Don't bother, I cut your Achilles Tendon, you won't be able to get up."

He didn't know what the hell an Achilles Tendon is, but he worded it as if it was important, so it probably is. He tried to get up again and begun to worry, in the middle of a battle, and he can't get up! He couldn't move his leg! Well he could but still! This was really bad! What if he could never walk again after this? What if his leg never heals? What if-

"Enough of this, it's time for you to die. For what it's worth, I am sorry." He heard, he rolled on to his back and saw a Haku in every mirror in front of him, he starred in horror as they all took position to throw them... All... At... Him.

He can't die now! He still had to become Hokage! He still had so many things he had to do! He had to finally get a date with... Sakura... Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Jiji! He can't die now! He-

His thoughts were interrupted, once again, by the sound of Metal meeting flesh, however, he felt no pain... Which means...

* * *

"Sasuke!" He opened his eyes and starred up in front of him, there stood Sasuke, arms out and legs open protecting him from all of the Senbon, Sasuke coughed up blood and his arms fell to his sides as he looked back at the Dobe he knew as his Teammate, the only one he knew who understood his pain.

He fell on to his knees and directed his body to fall sideways, he grunted in pain as his back hit the ground and turned his head to look at the blonde idiot.

"Listen... To me, Naruto." He said, but was soon interrupted by his teammate.

"Sasuke! Don't say anything! Save your strength! You are going to survive-"

"You need to exact vengeance against my brother for me... Naruto, there is no way-"

"SHUT UP! You WILL survive this! You have to... I won't let you die Sasuke! I promise!" Naruto said, trying to once again get up, but failed. Sasuke chuckled at this.

"Naruto... I never admitted this... But you were the closest person I had to call a friend... No, you ARE my friend, Naruto... I want you to-" He coughed up more blood, "I want you to get revenge on my brother for me... Do what I couldn't... And don't let my death be in vain... Naruto. . ." Sasuke closed his eyes, and felt Death's warm embrace grip him... He wondered how his parents will look at him... Will they be angry he didn't avenge them? _I'm sorry... Father..._

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, tears fell down his eyes as he stared into his friends closed eyes...

"Is this the first time you've lost someone important to you? Well that's how things work, in the life of a Ninja-" He stopped abruptly as he heard him whisper, "What was that?"

"..."

"What did you say?"

"..."

"Could you please speak up? I can't hear you."

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was right in front of the real Haku, Fist cocked back, Haku saw his life flash before his eyes as he stared in to Naruto's eyes, he remembered his life, meeting Zabuza and all that came with him, the war he and Zabuza fought in, and he felt fear as he realized, this was the end. He was going to die by this boy... This young boy in front of him... Those eyes, he will remember them, if he can, he will remember those eyes.

The eyes that belonged to Uzumaki Naruto

"I said SHUT UP!" He punched Haku as hard as he could, breaking the Ice Mirror and the mask of Haku, sending him flying out of the dome, he rushed towards Haku and cocked his fist back, preparing to punch him, and launched his his fist forward as it met Haku's mask, he grabbed Haku's collar and punched him again, and again. He screamed, staring into the cracked mask. Pulling his arm back to punch him again, he watched as his mask shattered, showing the boy he saw earlier...

He paused long enough for a clone of Haku to sneak up behind him and stab him in the back of his head where his brain was with a Senbon. It pierced his skull, killing him instantly.

His body slumped forward, landing on Haku. Haku moved the body off of him and stared at the dead body next to him... He shook his head and got up, before rushing to the fight his master was in.

He heard the sound of crying and looked back to the place he killed the other boy, and saw a girl crying near him, holding his dead body. He ignored the girl and quickly rushed back to the battle.

* * *

Kakashi heard crying and briefly looked to the dead body of Sasuke and Sakura hugging it, he didn't have time to think as he dodged another swipe from Zabuza.

_Obito, I'm sorry._ Was all he could think before once again focusing on the battle.

He hoped Naruto was still alive...

He heard footsteps and looked to his right, he saw Haku and could only assume the worse.

"Haku! Did you finish up?"

Haku nodded, Kakashi's heart skipped a beat.

_No... Not again..._

* * *

Everywhere he looked was darkness, left, right, up. Just endless inky darkness. He drifted endlessly, lost in thought.

_I'm dead? I can't be dead! I can't be! I still have to be Hokage! I have to get revenge for Sasuke! And protect my precious people! I can't die here! Not now!_ But what could he do? Nothing... He could only drift and think... Was this hell? He doesn't know how long he has been here. But he needs to get out. NOW!

Suddenly, a bright light shown at his eyes, and before him stood a big word in bold.

RESURRECTION!

..."What the hell? What is this?" He tried to swim over to the word, but soon the light started to slither towards him, cracking the darkness as it went, he watched as it touched him, and pain erupted within him, threatening to overwhelm him as he tried to get away from the light in any way he could, swim from it, walk, nothing worked. He just finally decided to let it go... And he watched as each and every time the light touched him, more pain erupted, until he couldn't take it anymore. It felt as though he was being stabbed repeatedly in the heart, he watched as the light encircled him and swallowed him whole, he closed his eyes and silently wept, wishing for the pain to end.

A miracle happened, and it all stopped, he looked around and noticed light surrounded him from every angle. What was once a giant word in big bold letters was replaced by light. Then, pain exploded within him, and he looked down, he was fading away! He looked at his hands, and only one thought crossed his mind.

_What the hell is going on!?_

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the sky, the grey clouds he hated so much. And he got up, and looked around, he noticed Sakura crying near a lifeless body of Sasuke Uchiha, He looked towards Kakashi's direction and noticed a giant army of bandits. Kakashi was standing barely and watching as Zabuza slaughtered all of the Bandit's before him. He looked at the dead body of Haku. Staring into his lifeless eyes, it seems as though he was stabbed through the heart.

"Gatooo!" Naruto turned around to see Zabuza charge and stab Gato with a Kunai, Gato coughed up blood and fell backwards, Zabuza turned around and stared at the bandits, the bandits then ran away in fear. (The cowards, then again Naruto guesses he might have ran away too.) Zabuza dropped the kunai and started to slowly approach Haku's dead body.

His eyes widened and he looked towards me. Kakashi turned around, "...N-Naruto? Is that you?!" Kakashi said, slowly getting up.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he looked down to his feet and looked at his hands, he looked up to Kakashi, "I...I.." He stuttered, Kakashi ran forward and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead... What happened? Haku said he killed you." Kakashi asked, Naruto's eyes widened, his memory was fuzzy, but he definitely did NOT remember being murdered. "I don't remember." He said simply, "Forget about that, we will talk about it later..." Kakashi said.

"Good... Because I am really tired..." Naruto closed his eyes and let the darkness take him..

* * *

Naruto woke up to see the familiar ceiling of the Konoha Hospital. "Great, I'm back in THIS place." He grumbled.

He lifted his head and looked around, before getting off the bed. He heard a knock at the door and quickly got back on it and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

Didn't want to get in trouble with the nurse... Again.

He heard the door open and resisted the want to open his eyes, he, however, decided to open them a bit to see Sakura standing there, with a sad expression on his face, holding flowers. He opened his eyes.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at him with a surprised expression, before her face melted back into her previous one. She started to cry and hugged Naruto.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! If I wasn't so useless, Sasuke wouldn't be..." She said as she cried into his arms.

His eyes widened, then he closed them, his mood replaced, taking it's place was Sorrow, he remembered the fight, Sasuke's Sacrifice, and his Berserk rage and attacking Haku.

He couldn't believe Sasuke was gone... He was really gone... He never expected this to happen. And he knew what this meant. Sakura is going to more than likely fall in to a deep depression, most likely. He knew she adored Sasuke, and now he's gone. More than likely she will quit being a Ninja. He doesn't know to much about Kakashi-Sensei, but he does know that he will be pretty sad as well.

His team was falling apart... And it was all Haku's fault!

He will avenge Sasuke! He has to. Then he will help Sakura out of her Depression, he can't do much for Kakashi-Sensei, but he will find a way... He has to...

He remembered Sakura crying next to him...

He will have to help his team first, and try to keep it from falling apart.

Yes, that is what he'll have to do...

He patted Sakura's back... He will remember Sasuke. And he will honor his last wish. But Sakura needed him.

And he will be there for Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi walked inside of the Hospital, he heard from Sakura that Naruto was awake 2 days ago, but even though he was alright, he has to remain for a little longer to ensure that nothing is wrong, he WAS near death after all, and he suffered a pretty nasty cut to his leg, where Kakashi didn't know. But apparently that was half the reason why Naruto was still in this place.

Kakashi walked up to the Receptionist,

"I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki."

The receptionist looked slightly disgusted for a second, before looking at her log.

"...Room 14 on floor 2." She said, he walked away without thanking her.

Kakashi walked up the steps and took a turn, he found himself in front of Naruto's door, he walked in unannounced and waved in his usual greeting,

"Yo."

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei..." Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed and walked up to the boy in the bed. He sat down on a chair and looked down on the ground, thinking about how he should approach the subject.

"...Naruto, I'm sorry about Sasuke... I failed to protect him. If I trained him better, if I trained you three better, this all would have never happened.." Kakashi said somberly, "It's not you're fault Kakashi Sensei... If I realized how bad the situation really was, this would have never happened. It's all my fault..." Naruto said, equally as somberly as his Sensei... No one said anything for a few seconds

"...Well enough of that. I came here to Inform you about your new Teammate, you will be meeting him... After Sasuke's Funeral..." Kakashi said, looking down.

He waited for the inevitable outburst and protest, but it never came... He heard a sigh and looked up at Naruto,

"I knew he would be replaced... Had lots of time to think... And even though I don't like it, I know it has to be done... He probably would have wanted it this way..." Naruto said,

"That's a very mature thing to say, Naruto. I just want you to know, no matter what. You still have other Teammates and friends. And many things will change because of Sasuke's... Death... But you still have many responsibilities and friends. You have dreams, Naruto, big dreams. And if you want to accomplish them, you need to always remember these things. And don't do anything stupid, like try to follow Sasuke's dreams-"

He held up a hand to stop Naruto from interrupting,

"Sasuke was different, he was him. You can't accomplish his dreams for him. I'm sure he wouldn't want that. I know Sasuke wanted to kill his older brother, Itachi, but if he were to fight him, he would lose. And you would to. So don't try to fight Itachi, I don't want to lose another student..." Kakashi finished.

Naruto was surprised, even though he was wrong when he said Sasuke didn't want him to kill Itachi, he was right. He still had dreams and friends, sure a lot of things will be different with Sasuke gone, but he has to move on. Many people have lost friends, many people have had friends closer than him and Sasuke, and they got over it. They still kept going and they didn't follow his friends dreams for him. Sorry Sasuke, but he can't accomplish his dreams. He was sure Sasuke would understand..

"By the way, don't think of Revenge either, Haku died at the bridge with Zabuza." Kakashi said,

Naruto was shocked, Haku died? How?

"He ran in front of my Chidori when I was about to kill Zabuza, Zabuza died by fighting a countless amount of bandits and killing Gato. The bandits didn't die, but they ran away when the village people finally took up arms. They didn't have to fight though." Kakashi explained, he got up off the chair and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Naruto... They named the bridge after you, the Great Naruto Bridge, they called it." Kakashi said, before walking out with a smile on his face.

He didn't miss the huge grin on Naruto's face.

* * *

Finally, Naruto gets out of this Hospital today! It took them 3 days to figure out he was alright. And just in time to... For Sasuke's Funeral... _Stop that! I am sure Sasuke wouldn't want me to act like him all the time and brood. No, he would want me to act happy, be happy._

Naruto pushed the Hospital doors open and walked out, he needs to get home and change into his...Funeral Clothing.

Naruto ran home as fast as he could, he looked up to the sky momentarily and looked back in front of him, he was unable to find out what time it was, due to the gloomy clouds above him. He kept running and reached his apartment building, he ran up the stairs and unlocked the door before charging in.

He ran into his room and closed the door, before quickly changing into his funeral clothing, he opened the door and ran out, before closing and locking his apartment door, he slowly walked down the steps and then ran as fast as he could to the location of Sasuke's Funeral.

* * *

The rain started to pour down as many men and women alike looked at the picture of Sasuke Uchiha, the Last Uchiha Alive, well, the former Last Uchiha.

Many cried and many held in there tears, but one Naruto Uzumaki had no tears to hold, or to pour down his face. He was sad Sasuke was gone, but he shed all of his tears when he witnessed Sasuke's death, although... Something just doesn't feel right, this was supposed to be a time of mourning, yet... He can't help but feel as though most of the people here aren't really sad at all, just acting that way, he knew one person that is undoubtedly going through a lot of pain and sadness. He looked to Sakura and saw her crying, he moved his hand onto her shoulder and she looked to him, he gave her a sad smile and he hugged her, she cried harder and hugged him back.

A few minutes later she stopped crying, and he let go of her, it was time to pay his respects to Sasuke, He looked to Sakura and saw her holding a white rose in her hand, he himself had a flower as well, he met Ino at the Flower shop on the way there, and asked for a flower, she asked him what kind of flower, he replied any kind, she then went into a long lecture of flowers and flower meanings, he asked for one that symbolized friendship, she smiled and gave him an arborvitae.

He saw Kakashi walk up to a stand near Sasuke's tomb. Preparing to say a speech, Naruto guessed.

"Sasuke wasn't a very nice kid... Hell he wasn't even pleasant, but he was a dreamer, an avenger he called himself. He wasn't very friendly or happy and he was arrogant, but he was still a good person, he died protecting a friend in need, like a true hero. He may not be nice or friendly and he may not be many things, but he was one of the most loyal kids I have ever trained, truly he was one of a kind, and even though he is now dead. I am sure he died without regrets." Kakashi looked to Sasuke's Tomb, and imagined a ghost of Sasuke nodding with his natural expression.

A man walked over to Kakashi, "Thank you Kakashi, is there anyone else that has anything to say about Sasuke?"

"I do." Naruto said, the man turned to look at him and glared, "Fine." The man said, he knew there were a lot of Demon-Lovers nearby, so he had to be careful, he walked off the stand and 'accidently' pushed past him, Naruto got up off of the ground and glared at the guy, then he walked up on the stand.

He has been preparing a Speech ever since he heard about the funeral, time to use it.

"Uchiha Sasuke was the closest person I had to a best friend, in fact I saw him as my brother. I never thought he would die, you know? I mean, I knew he would one day, and I knew he could. But, I guess I never actually understood that fact. I thought I could protect him and all of my other friends, guess I was wrong.

But I won't let his death be in vain. When I was in the hospital, thinking about everything that happened, and replaying the memory in my head over and over, I just felt as though I could have done more, that I could have saved him, I couldn't stop blaming myself. I couldn't even believe he was gone, I thought I would have felt better if I got revenge... But I realize now, that wouldn't do anything but make it worse.

I have to move on and be there for my other friends. To better protect them. Now, I will be there for them. I will get stronger and help my remaining friends, and protect them from anything and everything! So to Sasuke... I'm sorry I couldn't help you... But I promise I will never let anything like this happen again!" He said, looking at Sasuke's Tomb.

Everyone was speechless, many looked in Naruto's eyes, and they saw an unrecognizable fire burning within them, and anger. Anger at himself and at his current situation, but they saw the fire, the determination in his voice, the tone he was using. Suddenly an image of a Young Minato overlapped those who knew his father's vision, they recognized the fire now.

It was the Will of Fire.

Many of the people there looked at Naruto in a new light, they were shocked that the Demon could be so... No, that boy is not a Demon, he was Konoha's hero, he saved it once. And now he has lost a friend... Most of the people there had the same thought in their minds...

Such a cruel fate has been dealt to that child.

But few still believed the boy was a Demon. Not knowing he changed the opinions of many, Naruto walked off of the stand and walked over to Sakura, who smiled and hugged him, he hugged her back and smiled warmly, before looking over to Kakashi, who was giving him one of his famous Kakashi-Style eye-smiles... Kakashi nodded at him, and Naruto smiled and nodded back.

* * *

The funeral was now over, and it was time for Naruto to meet Kabuto, his new teammate. Naruto walked over to Kakashi and an odd man with Onyx eyes, like Sasuke, and ash-gray hair tied in a long Ponytail and bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He was also wearing glasses.

"Naruto, nice of you to join us. This is Kabuto, Kabuto, this is Naruto." Kakashi said, introducing the two to each other.

"Hello Naruto-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Kabuto." Naruto said, grinning.

Kabuto smiled, "Well, I have to go. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, Sasuke." Kabuto said, before walking off.

Naruto winced and looked depressed for a second and sadly smiled. "...Even though I said I will move on... It still hurts." Naruto said. Kakashi looked at him with sadness, thinking of a way to distract the blonde. "...Hey Naruto, why don't you take a day off, then you, me, Sakura and Kabuto will have a training day, hm?" Kakashi said, his eyes shaping in the form of n's.

Naruto perked up at this, he grinned at his Sensei, "Alright! What time?"

Kakashi placed his hand on his chin, "How about... 7:00?" Kakashi said, Naruto nodded.

"Alright! Well, bye Sensei!" Naruto said, running off. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and walked away.

* * *

Naruto ran off with a smile on his face, he believed he did good today, and he resolved to stick to what he promised and not let another friend die! He decided to go train, but first...

Naruto walked into a nearby training ground, the smile on his face twisting into a firm frown, he sharply turned around. "Show yourself! I know you're here!" Naruto shouted.

A few seconds later, he heard clapping in the North-Eastern direction and turned his head over and saw Kabuto walk out from behind a tree. "Impressive, even though I wasn't really trying." Kabuto said, a sinister smile on his face. "Kabuto? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked,

"I heard you're speech, Naruto-kun. And I have to say, I was impressed, very so. In fact, I want to help you with your goals. You want to protect you're friends, and I want to help you do that." Kabuto said.

For some reason, Naruto didn't feel he should trust the Gray-haired Genin, and normally his instincts are most of the time, right. "...What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"Yeah, you want something out of this deal, otherwise, you probably wouldn't care to help me. " Naruto said, Kabuto's smile widened. "Very observant Naruto-kun, all I want is you're loyalty and maybe to run a few tests on you." Kabuto said, Naruto's eyes widened, "Tests? What kind of tests?" He asked,

"Tests like, DNA sampling, Blood transfusions... You know, stuff like that." Kabuto said, Naruto looked confused, before thinking.

"...How can you help me?"

Kabuto grinned, hook, line, and sinker. "I can teach you many things, I can give you the power you need to protect you're friends..."

"...What can you teach me?" Naruto asked,

"Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and many Medical Skills." Kabuto said.

"Fuinjutsu? What's that?" Naruto asked, Kabuto looked surprised for a second, before frowning.

"You don't know what Fuinjutsu is? You don't know what you're missing, it is a very strong Ninja art." Kabuto said, "Many great Ninja are great because of Fuinjutsu. They are also very powerful." Kabuto knew he had Naruto after he said that. "So, do you accept my offer?" Kabuto asked, smiling.

"...Deal."

* * *

AN: That was the first chapter, more than likely the next chapter will take a little longer than a week to finish, my brother is always on this laptop I am currently using, and I just got GTA V and Skyrim: Legendary Edition. It will take a while to beat them, anyways. Here is the actually pretty useless information of this story.

Summary: Naruto died fighting Haku in the Land of Waves, but the problem is... He didn't stay dead.

No pairings.

Major Characters: Naruto, Kakashi, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kabuto, Kyubi. (Will add more on a later date)

The Naruto in this story will be strong, very. He will NOT be Godlike.

Naruto will have a slow development, he will have a more realistic view on life, some characters will be or seem very OOC.

A new chapter will be out every Friday.

The chapter will be between 3,000 and 5,000 words. Always.

If I lose interest in this story, like I have done many times before, I will give this story to someone else more willing.

Criticism is welcomed. Flames are also welcomed, good reviews are welcomed naturally. Useless reviews are NOT welcomed.

Please, if you make a review, at least make sure it will help me with this story. If not, don't bother reviewing.

The first chapter will be out 9/20/13.

Message me for any questions, or any ideas you have.

There will be a poll on my profile whenever I get "stuck" on a part of a story, and do not know what to do.

Message me if you have any ideas on an OC as well. If I like them, I will use them.

By the way, sorry for the wait, this WAS supposed to be done and online on the 24th, not the 20th. I got the date wrong.


	2. New Abilities

It's been a a week since his deal with Kabuto, and Sasuke's funeral. Much hasn't changed, in fact. Barely anything has changed. Other than the fact that Sakura is a little more quiet than before, she doesn't smile as much, and she has improved in her skills slightly, she is faster and slightly stronger than before, and just as smart. She still doesn't know a lot of jutsu, but she still has a bit more skill. Naruto himself has improved as well, he is also faster and stronger, and him and Kabuto has established a Schedule for Naruto.

8:00 AM he wakes up and goes about his morning rituals.

9:00 AM he meets his team, and they do certain things and such.

12:00 AM he goes to Ichiraku Ramen to fill his stomach.

3:00 PM he meets Kabuto at his home where they do certain things, like blood samples and other things like that, (Kabuto said he was preparing something for Naruto, but it will take some time.)

6:00 PM he trains until 9:00.

9:00 he does whatever he wants.

Naruto at first wanted to tweak some things in the Schedule, like add more time to training, but Kabuto came up with a few good points to make him reconsider, such as 'If you train until midnight, you will sleep later, and if you sleep later, you will have a worse performance in various things.' It wasn't enough to satisfy him, but when Kabuto promised he wasn't lying, Naruto gave in.

Naruto didn't learn any new Jutsu, but Kakashi has refined his Taijutsu a bit and he has better Chakra Control than he did before. Naruto can easily remember the reason why Kakashi hasn't taught them any Jutsu yet,

'Big flashy Jutsu is NOT what makes a Ninja strong, what makes a Ninja strong is many things, Skill and Teamwork is on that list, something you three lack.'

Kakashi did however finally decide to step up his game, and he is now training them a lot harder than he used too, he forced Sakura to work on her stamina by making her run around Konoha early in the morning, and she did protest, but one glare from Kakashi had her running. Naruto himself had to work on his Chakra Control until he could balance himself on a road of Kunai, then he had to run back in forth on them, needless to say, he had a lot of cuts on his feet. It was all worth it though, to Kakashi.

But, the three did learn some cool Chakra Control exercises, like tree and water walking.

Naruto is now on his way to training ground five, he was told by Kakashi to met him and the team there at 7:00, earlier than usual.

He arrived at the training grounds, he wasn't the first to arrive. Sakura and Kabuto were there as well. "Hi Sakura-chan! Kabuto." He said in a joyful voice. Sakura attempted to smile at him, only managing a small smile he could barely see and waved slightly at him, she has been acting like this for a while, ever since Sasuke died, Kabuto smiled and waved. "Hello, Naruto-san, do you know where Kakashi-Sensei is?" Kabuto asked, Naruto shook his head, he then picked up a few leafs and practiced levitating them with his Chakra, a Chakra Control exercise made to help make Chakra thicker and thinner.

Sakura sat down and pulled out a book. She then began to read it, Naruto looked at the cover on the book without breaking his concentration, the book was called,

'30 ways to make yourself more youthful'

He didn't know why Sakura would read a book like that, but he didn't really care to much, he focused on his task and got back to work.

A few minutes later, Kakashi arrived, he eye-smiled at the three and greeted them. "Yo." He said.

Over the week, Kakashi has changed mentally, he isn't as late as usual, and he is more strict when it comes to teaching.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said, Sakura smiled and greeted him with a wave of the hand. Kabuto nodded with a smile.

"Hello there my cute little Genin! Today is a very special day, why is it so special you ask? Because today I am going to teach you three a very useful Jutsu!" Kakashi answered the unspoken question.

"What useful Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you asked Naruto! The Jutsu is called Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu, it is a C-rank Jutsu that is very useful in many situations. It it commonly used in surprise attacks and for Assassination. You will definitely want to know this technique, it saved many Shinobi's lives many times, including my own." Kakashi answered, "Now, let me demonstrate the Jutsu."

Naruto watched intently at Kakashi's hands as he slowly performed the Jutsu. _Snake, Monkey, Hare, Ram._ Naruto watched as Kakashi slid underground, and he also watched as he reappeared right in front of him. _He crossed 5 meters in a second!_ Naruto knew many things, but one thing he did know, was how awesome and bad ass that Jutsu is. And what he needed to do.

_I GOTTA get that!_

Kakashi eye-smiled at him, he seemed to know how amazed Naruto was.

"Now, I want all of you to follow my Handseals exactly. Here are the seals again so you can remember them." Kakashi once again performed the jutsu, appearing back in the spot he once was in. "What are you waiting for? Get to it."

* * *

The three have been working a lot on the jutsu, Kabuto got the farthest in it. Seeing as he had much training before in ROOT.

Kabuto smirked, he finally got the Jutsu down, he performed it again and appeared next to a tree.

"Very good, Kabuto, you seem to have performed the Jutsu, now, practice it daily and master it." Kakashi said, Kabuto nodded once again and continued to practice it.

It took time, but Kabuto managed to run faster while underground, he can now manage more than half of his normal speed. He remembered all of the training back in Root, and how it would apply to Kakashi's teachings. He wondered if he could apply this Jutsu into his style. _Perhaps..._

This Jutsu just gave him a good idea... Yes... It would help greatly in his newest Experiment, Naruto would definitely love this... But, no... It's too risky, and he could add more to it...

He recalled a few Fuinjutsu lessons he learned from his Fuinjutsu teacher in ROOT. If he could somehow use that seal in this experiment, it would indeed help... He just needs a few more... Aha! That's it! He has the concept of this, now he just needs to-

"Yes! Finally!" He heard Naruto yell, "I did it Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto once again shouted. He ignored the rest of that conversation in favor of perfecting the concept of his great Experiment. He is going to be very busy tonight... He will also need to talk to Danzo-Sama for some Supplies.

* * *

Naruto was happy, he did it! He can now perform the Moguragakure Jutsu! Nothing is gonna bring him down from his happiness now!

"Good... Good... Now keep trying until you ACTUALLY get it right." Kakashi said,

"Whaat?!" Naruto shouted, "I already did it! Didn't you see it?" Naruto said, his face slightly red from anger. He did it, right in front of Kakashi-Sensei, so he did he not 'get it right'? He did it perfectly!

"Naruto, the point of this Jutsu is stealth, when you performed the Jutsu, you overloaded the Jutsu, making it impossibly easy for even me, who has very little training in the field of a Sensor-nin, to sense your Chakra before you went underground, and it was even easier for me to notice you when you were underground, when a Shinobi performs this Jutsu, they're Chakra is hidden. Yours wasn't. Looks like you need a little more Chakra Control Lessons before you can get the hang of this Jutsu, but fret not. I thought this would be the case, and so I have another Jutsu in mind for you, follow me." Kakashi-Sensei said, walking away from the three.

Naruto ran to catch up to him, stupid Kakashi-Sensei and his long strides, after a minute or so, Kakashi-Sensei finally stopped walking, and Naruto managed to catch up, they were in a clearing, it looked like, a stream of water was nearby, but he ignored it in favor of asking a question that has been nagging him ever since he heard the words, 'I have another Jutsu'.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, what is the Jutsu you are gonna teach me?" Naruto asked.

"I was just about to tell you, Naruto. The Jutsu is called Bunshin Daibakuha. It is an A-rank Offensive Jutsu, mostly used for various things, like Assassination and Diversion. It is a very useful Jutsu, now. To perform it all you need to do is create a Kage Bunshin. Make sure to make considerable distance between it and us, then overload it with Chakra, or in your case. Give it a little more Chakra. But don't overdo it. The more Chakra you add, the more powerful the explosion." Kakashi-Sensei explained.

"Here is a Demonstration." A Kage Bunshin appeared next to Kakashi and ran as far as it could from the two of them, Kakashi-Sensei's face morphed into a look of concentration as a single bead of sweat rolled down his face. Naruto concentrated on Kakashi-Sensei's clone, a feeling of trepidation inside of him... He waited, and waited... And...

Poof!

A small explosion barely strong enough to not be mistaken for a normal clone dispelling, Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"That's it? That's the supposed A-rank jutsu that is used for Assassination?" He looked at Kakashi-Sensei. The tall man had obviously was enjoying this, based on the eye-smile he was now wearing.

"I know, pretty amazing, isn't it?" Kakashi-Sen- the lunatic in front of him said.

"Are you joking? That was... That was... So..." Naruto sighed, "I give up..."

"Okay, fun's over. Now you try." Kakashi said, Naruto groaned but carried out the order anyways. He placed his hands into his signature cross hand seal, indicating the Jutsu he was about to do. With a yell of 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' a clone of him now stood next to him.

The clone ran away from the two and Naruto pumped it with a little more Chakra, but nothing happened.

"You need to add a little more Chakra than that, surprisingly. Then again, this Jutsu is pretty Chakra Consuming, more so than the Kage Bunshin. It's needs almost as much as the Tajuu Kage Bunshin." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded, and he slowly pumped more Chakra into the Jutsu, nothing happened.

Naruto closed his eyes and slowly added more, and then decided to give it a little bigger boost.

BOOM!

A large crater was now in the place his Bunshin was in. Kakashi was slightly surprised.

"A little less next time. But good job on the Jutsu. Just make sure all of your allies are behind you until you have good enough Chakra Control." Kakashi said, with his signature eye-smile, before he selected a more serious face. "Promise, Naruto. You will never use that Jutsu on a comrade or near one." Kakash said, Naruto gulped and nodded.

"Good." Kakashi said, "Now, practice that Jutsu a bit and then work on your Chakra Control, I am going to go and help your teammates." Kakashi said, walking back to his teammates.

Naruto once again got back to work. _Wait... Couldn't I just explode a Bunshin with Exploding Tags?_

* * *

Naruto was breathing hard, he was working hard at the Jutsu for a while, then he decided it was enough and switched to Chakra Control Exercises. Soon he was finished at his desired time, and walked back to his teammates. It was time to receive his daily Mission. He met Sakura and Kabuto at the training grounds they usually train in. He waved at Sakura and nodded at Kabuto.

Kabuto was leaning under a tree near Sakura, as she was sitting under a different tree, with a far-away look in her eyes.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" He said, Sakura's eyes widened in alarm, and looked over to Naruto, before she smiled, following routine, and waved at him. Kabuto smiled, noticing him before Sakura and waved. He had a certain look in his eye, a look Naruto couldn't recognize.

"Hello Naruto-san. Nice day, isn't it?" Kabuto said, Naruto's eyebrows shot upwards, a while ago him and Kabuto established a secret communication method, via somewhat average greetings and idle chitchat.

However, within all of that is a code, when Kabuto said, 'Nice day, isn't it?' What he really meant was, 'I need to speak with you tonight'.

Naruto slightly smiled, "Indeed it is, a fairly warm day, in my opinion." He said, Kabuto smirked.

'What time, what place?'

"Really? It seems humid to me."

'Training grounds 5, usual time.' Naruto nodded.

"I agree."

'Alright'

Kabuto inwardly smirked, he walked back over to the tree he was previously leaning on, and fell back into his previous position. Naruto walked to another tree, and walked up to the tree branches. He sat on one of them, and waited for Kakashi. Speaking of Kakashi...

"Where is he? Anyways? He was here just a second ago." Naruto asked,

"I don't know, he suddenly took off while we were training." Sakura said.

"So, Naruto. What happened during your training with Kakashi-Sensei?" Kabuto asked, with a smile.

"Well, he said he knew I probably wasn't going to be able to do this Jutsu so he taught me another one, it's called the Bunshin Daibakuha, it was designed for Diversions and Assassination and stuff like that. It's pretty strong to. Even though it's sucks. A lot." Naruto said. "What about you two?"

"Well as you know, I have already performed the Jutsu, but I haven't managed to do it without seals." Kabuto said with a smirk, moving his hand to push his glasses up.

"I have made a bit progress, I can't go underground, yet. But I have managed to mask my Chakra." Sakura said, Naruto smiled.

"Well, at least you made progress!" Naruto said, trying to cheer Sakura up. She faked a smile and nodded. She was still a bit...Sad about Sasuke's death..

"Well, nice to know the three of you didn't run off while I was busy getting a few things."

Naruto looked forward in shock, he wasn't there before! "Hello again my cute little students! Are we all ready for our D-rank mission? I think so!" Kakashi said, Naruto groaned. "Oh, you want to do it now instead of have lunch? Okay Naruto!"

Naruto paused, "W-what?! No! I want to have lunch!" He was interrupted by Kakashi picking him up in a fireman's carry and walked to the Hokage's Tower. "W-what? Oh come on! This is so bullsh-" Kakashi jumped up, once again interrupting Naruto.

"OW!" "Watch your language."

* * *

The three didn't have lunch, and they were at the Tower in minutes. Thanks to Naruto cursing Kakashi's mother. It was a long and painful run for Naruto...

And that was why he was currently sitting in a corner holding his stomach.

"Damnit Kakashi! My stomach still hurts! Did you have to run all the way here? You could have used that Teleportation Jutsu!" Naruto said, Kakashi eye-smiled and looked over to the blonde.

"You say something Naruto?" Kakashi said, Naruto growled.

"Settle down you two, Kakashi, I believe you are here for another D-rank mission?" Sarutobi asked, Kakashi nodded in confirmation.

"Let's see what we have here... We have, wash the Inuzuka Kennels. Buy food for the Akimichi's, help a poor old lady remove the weeds in her garden. That's all we have for now." Sarutobi said, listing the available missions.

"Hmm... What do you think team? Help the poor old lady? I think so too!" He said, eye-smiling at the three.

_We didn't even say anything..._ Two out of the three thought, with Naruto, being Naruto, Flicked Kakashi off.

"Okay then team!" Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto, "We'll take the the last one." Kakashi said, Sarutobi nodded and handed him a scroll.

"Seems like your team is very excited for this mission, Kakashi." Sarutobi said.

"Not you too Jiji!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

After the mission, Naruto arrived at the scheduled time in Training Grounds 5 and waited for Kabuto, he appeared a few seconds later, with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Nice of you to make it on time!" He said.

"Yeah yeah... Anyways, this isn't the usual meet-up place. What's going on?" Naruto asked, Kabuto's smirk widened.

"I have a very special surprise for you, Naruto. But we can't chat here. Follow me." Kabuto said, Naruto nodded.

Kabuto turned around and sprinted away from the training grounds, Naruto followed him out of the training grounds as Kabuto turned to his right and resumed his sprint.

A few minutes later Naruto was getting frustrated, it seemed like they were just running in circles. A few more minutes and finally Kabuto turned a left, Naruto was stumped for a few but he managed to correct himself and follow after Kabuto, thankfully, the older male slowed done a bit for him to catch up. A few minutes later, they arrived at a strange location, it looked like a sewer.

Kabuto finally stopped running and turned around, "Here we are, Naruto-kun, any questions or are you ready to head inside?" Kabuto asked.

"I have a few questions, what are we doing here? And where is here?"

"Currently, we are near my Laboratory, and what we are going to be doing is revealing to you, my newest and first prototype of my newest and first project. Is that all, are you ready?"

Naruto nodded, "That's all the questions, let's go in." Kabuto turned around and walked into the sewer, Naruto followed him.

"Don't make many noises. You really would not want to make any noises." Kabuto said cryptically.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion but didn't say anything, a few more minutes of walking later and Kabuto stopped, he made a few hand seals and pressed his hand on a wall, he whispered the name of a Jutsu and his hand seemed to sink into the sewer's stone wall. Naruto moved his hand into the Genjutsu breaking hand seal before stopping, He just heard Kabuto whisper the name of a Jutsu, and he recognized a few of the Hand Seals, what ever this is, it wasn't a Genjutsu.

Besides, he sucks at Genjutsu Dispelling.

Kabuto's whole body seemed to sink into the wall and a few seconds later, the wall parted to reveal what seemed to be a lane of doors. Naruto looked over to Kabuto to see his hand on a button. He gestured for Naruto to walk through the doorway and Naruto complied.

Naruto resisted the urge to sound out his wonder, instead he simply opened his mouth in astonishment.

"Surprised? Don't worry, it's safe to speak now." Kabuto said.

"Woah..." Naruto said. Before him was a massive room filled with various seals and tubes, he saw a tube on the ceiling filled with red liquid, possibly blood, leading to a massive container. Various tubes with different colored liquid also led to the same container.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked, walking around a bit. He saw what seemed to be a table with a scroll with various seals on it and some vials. He saw a computer next to it as well.

"This place. Is the result of trial and error, repeated failures and various other things. It is the project I have been working on." Kabuto said with pride. "And this-" He walked over to a vial with blue liquid in it, he grabbed it and walked in front of Naruto, looking him in the eye. "-Is the prototype. The very first of it's kind that is ready for human trials."

He pulled out a needle and sucked the liquid into the needle.

"And you are going to be the first to test it." Without warning, he plunged the needle into Naruto's arm. Naruto screamed in pain from the foreign blood and needle entering his body and he threw a punch at Kabuto, Kabuto jumped back and chuckled.

"Calm down Naruto... The pain will be over soon... And if it works... You have been given a great gift..." Kabuto said, Naruto's vision started to darken, and he sent one more glare to Kabuto and promptly passed out.

* * *

Hey there guys, sorry for the delay. And here is the chapter. this was supposed to be uploaded earlier, as it was almost done, but I lost ownership of this laptop for a few weeks. But don't worry. Here is the chapter.

Anyways, the reason this Author's note is here to answer a few questions more than likely will be asked.

1. Will it take a long time for you to upload again?

Possibly.

2. Is the story going to be a little more action-packed from here?

No. I still need to introduce a few more key characters and stuff related to that.

3. Will Naruto be Godlike?

I probably stated this before. But this story will not feature Godlike Naruto or any pairings.

4. Are you thinking of making another story?

No. But I will be posting a few story Ideas and challenges on my profile page. Along with a few other stuff like that. Check that out later.

5. When are you going to get a beta?

When someone tells me to. Or a beta contacts me.

6. Last question, Will this be a crossover?

No. But I will take a few things from other Anime's and place them here to make this story more interesting. For example. I will be introducing Blackreach from Skyrim into this story, along with the Falmer.

That will be all I will answer on this chapter. For any other questions you may have pertaining to this story, message me.


	3. Learning

"Test number 1, interesting developments have been made. Test Subject 01 has survived the test, but the desired results have... Anyways, it seems as if Test Subject 01 is awake."

Groaning in pain, Naruto opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was... Kabuto injecting him with... Something.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

Startled, he turned his head to his right and saw... His... His...

What relationship did he and Kabuto have again?

Ah forget that. More importantly, what did that Bastard do to him?!

He tried to move his arms and punch Kabuto in his face, but it seems as if Kabuto has made sure to restrain him. He then tries to kick him, but his legs are also restrained. He struggled against the bindings, but stops at the sound of Kabuto's voice.

"You might not want to do that... Your body is still recovering from the... Test..." Kabuto said, Naruto growled at him, but stopped struggling against the bindings.

"How long was I out? And more importantly, what the hell did you do to me?!" Naruto asked.

"You weren't unconscious for long. It has only been an hour. A surprisingly short amount of time, considering the fact that the test was a Failure."

"What!" He exclaimed, what does that mean? He decided to voice his question.

"Well, technically, it wasn't a failure. But the problem is that you should be feeling the full effects of the test, what I injected you with was meant to give you somewhat of a bloodline ability. The ability to be immune to all Genjutsu. But, instead of being immune to it. It seemed to have just boosted your immunity by a small amount... Possibly not enough blood... Anyways. You are not completely immune, but at least this wasn't a waste of time." Kabuto explained.

"Bloodline ability?" Naruto asked, Kabuto's eyes seemed to hold a tiny spark of pride.

"Yes, I have managed to partially revive a dead bloodline held by the Nanaho Clan. A clan that was wiped out during Kiri's purges. This bloodline ability gave the user Immunity to Genjutsu and various other things that tampered with their senses. A useful ability. Such a shame it was destroyed. But soon hopefully it shall return to the Elemental Nations." Kabuto said, the tiny spark soon became a burning fire of pride.

"...Uhh...Wow?" He said sheepishly, Kabuto's smirk fell for a split second.

"Anyways... That should be all. I conducted the rest of the experiments while you were sleeping. Would you like to see the results?" He asked

Naruto nodded, Kabuto got up from a stool he was sitting on and Naruto followed him back to the computer on the desk. Kabuto sat down at the chair positioned in front of the desk and pressed a few keys on the keyboard. A few seconds later a video popped up, there was a picture of his Chakra system and the foreign Chakra... Or blood... Entering his system. Oddly enough, he sees Kyuubi's Chakra there. Positioned in the middle of his Chakra System, a small ball of red.

He inwardly chuckled.

The video showed the Foreign mixing with his Chakra, and slowly entering his Tenketsu. The Chakra was colored Yellow. His Blue Chakra mixing with the Yellow Chakra, making a Green color. The video ended and closed itself, Kabuto clicked on a few more keys and a Heart Rate Monitor popped up. His Heart seemed to be running quite fast on the Monitor, before it soon slowed down.. It stopped completely for a second before starting up again. The Monitor closed itself.

"That was what I managed to get in the hour. Along with this blood sample I took while you were sleeping." Kabuto said, showing him a vial of dark red blood.

Naruto was slightly disturbed that Kabuto watched him sleep, took blood from him, and more than likely was smirking while doing all of that. He knew it was necessary but...

Didn't excuse it from being creepy.

"We should be done here. I suggest you hurry out. And test your partial Genjutsu Immunity." Kabuto said.

"Wait, I have a few more questions. Like what do you mean about Genjutsu Immunity? Do some Genjutsu not work on me anymore?" Naruto asked, Kabuto chuckled.

"Why don't you test it out for yourself? It won't be fun if I just tell you." Kabuto said, Naruto growled.

"Then can you at least tell me if you are working on anything else?"

"... Okay then. Naruto, what would you do if I told you another project I plan on doing after completing the Genjutsu Immunity is giving you the ability to have a sub-element?"

* * *

Naruto was walking over to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, he decided to get some Ramen after what just happened to him.

Kabuto was apparently planning on giving him a Sub-element, and when he asked which Sub-element, he simply said tell him which one.

Of course Naruto immediately asked for the Mokuton, seeing as the Shodaime Hokage was known for that Bad-ass Bloodline.

But Kabuto said to think it over and expand his Horizons. He told him to visit the Library and browse over some Bloodlines. Naruto tried to complain, but Kabuto said there could be a Bloodline better than the Mokuton.

What could possibly be better than the Mokuton? He can grow pointy sticks out of basically no where and stab people with them!

But Naruto decided to listen to Kabuto, seeing as the he-doesn't-really-know-how-old Genin seemed to have been right for a long time now.

So he told Kabuto he would go to the Library later on today, and he nodded and reminded him to also test out his new ability.

He has a strange feeling Kabuto was leaving something out on his newest ability, seeing as he told him to 'test it out for himself'.

Oh well, if only a small amount, he trusts the Genin.

He arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down on a nearby stool.

"Hey Naruto!" He heard, he turned his head a bit to his right and saw Ayame.

"Hey Ayame-nee!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let me guess... Miso?" She asked, Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Wow! That's awesome Ayame! How did you know?" Naruto asked, Naruto and Ayame had once made a game that he thought was pretty fun, Ayame guesses what Ramen he wants when ever he comes to Ichiraku's, and he tells here if she was right or wrong. She has never lost yet.

"You gotta figure it out for yourself~" She said in a singsong voice.

Naruto grumbled as Ayame and Teuchi, who was cooking the Miso ramen, chuckled.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"I've been doing...Good." He said, his grin slightly faltering.

"Anything new happen?" She asked with a bit more caution, she was at Sasuke's funeral, (even though she never knew him, a friend of Naruto's must have been a good kid,) so she knew a friend of his died, but she was referring to more... recent events.

"Well... I have a new friend! I think..." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head at the end of his sentence.

"A new friend? That's nice, so what's his name? And what do you mean when you said, 'you think'?"

"His name is Kabuto, and I don't really know if I can call him a friend... He is helping me with my dreams, and he believes in me... But he is kinda creepy, and he did knock me unconscious for an hour, then watched me sleep." Naruto said, Ayame had an odd look on her face, it seemed as if she was shocked, but she was more amused.

"Well, would you protect him with your life? Would you help him in his time of need? Would you ever help him and do you feel as if he is a nice guy?" She asked, Naruto looked to be in thought for a few seconds before smiling and nodding at her. She smiled back.

"Then that means you are friends, oh and here is your Miso Ramen." She said, handing him a bowl.

"Thanks Ayame-nee!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the chopsticks on the bowl and split them apart. With a shout of 'itadakimasu' he began to devour the noodles as fast as one could say 'wow that's fast'.

Soon he was done and was starting the chain of Ramen bowls, as usual.

* * *

Naruto was busy looking around for someone who knew Genjutsu, so he could practice his immunity on it, he looked up to the sky and guessed it was maybe about 4:30.

He crashed in to someone who was walking in a daze as well and fell on his rear, he looked forward and saw a beautiful, tall and slender light-skinned woman with long black shoulder-length untamed hair and red eyes with an additional ring in them, she was wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow, she was wearing a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she was wearing a Konoha forehead protector and regular Shinobi Sandals.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't see you in front of me." She said, Naruto got up from the ground and grinned.

"It's okay Lady!" He said, he noticed the Forehead protector and his grin got bigger. "You can make up for it, by telling me where I can find someone who knows Genjutsu!" He said.

She smiled and nodded, Naruto blushed and his grin grew even bigger. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha." She said with a smile.

* * *

Naruto was currently in a training ground Kurenai led him to, after hearing why Naruto wanted a Genjutsu user, (Naruto said he wanted to train his resistance in Genjutsu) she led him over to training grounds 4. A place with plenty of water and trees.

"Now then, what I want you to do is close your eyes, I don't have much time. So I will only do this once. Okay?" He nodded his head, "Good. Now close your eyes and count to five, then open them." She said, Naruto once again nodded and closed his eyes.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5._

He opened his eyes and was very surprised at what he saw, he thought she said she was a Genjutsu User. And yet... He decided to voice his complaint.

"Hey! Kurenai-Sensei! I thought you were going to put a Genjutsu on me!" He exclaimed.

"I did cast a Genjutsu on you, Naruto-kun, it seems as if it didn't affect you. Odd, let me try a stronger one." Kurenai said, Naruto nodded and closed his eyes again. "That won't be necessary, this Genjutsu is strong enough to still work even if you know you are in it." She explained.

Naruto nodded and opened his eyes. When he opened them, she was already done with the hand seals. She turned around quickly and ran away from the clearing, he shouted at her and tried to follow, but tripped. Something felt off, and he felt the need to turn around.

When he did he noticed a Giant Fireball falling from the sky straight at him...

_...Oh shit._

The fireball crashed on him, and he screamed in pain as the fire burned him. And then, he was standing up again, back in the clearing with Kurenai.

"It seems as if you are very resistant to mid and possibly few high C-rank Genjutsu's. But everything above is beyond you. Interesting..." She said, she looked thoughtful for a few seconds...

"Anyways, it's time for me to go. Goodbye, Naruto-kun." She said, Kurenai turned around and walked away from the clearing, she seemed to be thinking of something, but Naruto didn't know what.

Naruto looked up into the sky, and guessed it was maybe about 5:40. He decided to stay in the clearing he was currently in and train until 9:00, or maybe just train until 8:30.

Sighing, he decided to get to work and just leave at 9:00.

* * *

Naruto woke up bright and early, today he had many things to do. So he got up off his bed and went about his daily morning rituals, getting ready for the day ahead of him. He still needs to do a bit more research on Sub-Elements and such. But he plans on finally getting a few narrowed down. He looked at his clock, it was 8:30 and he is ready for the day.

Maybe he should quick go to the library and search a bit more. He nodded at the thought and opened his door and walked out of his apartment, closing it behind himself, he locked the door and decided to do things the fast way, he climbed up a wall on a house nearby and began to roof hop all the way to the library.

He arrived at the library in record time and made a quick Henge before opening the door. He Henged into a person he knew usually arrived at the library early in the afternoon.

"Hey there, Masashi-kun! How are things?" He heard, he turned to his side and recognized the Librarian, Hibiki Kishimoto. From what he observed, the two knew each other very well, and he knew just how to act in this situation.

"Hey Kishi-kun! Things are pretty good over here, how about you?" 'Masashi' asked.

"I've been doing alright over here, so. What book will it be today? Hm? Another Ryou Junichiro book? Or maybe Yamato?" He asked, 'Masashi' shook his head, "Not today Kishi-kun, I'm looking for a Sub-Element bloodline book." 'Masashi' asked.

Hibiki looked curious. "Really? Well that's odd, we don't get a lot of people asking for that... Well. Just keep heading straight and then turn left. You should see a bookcase there, should be a sign on it saying, 'P-S'. Sub element stuff should be there." He explained 'Masashi' nodded.

"Alright," He said, he began to walk away and wave behind his head. "Thanks Kishi-kun!"

"No problem!"

'Masashi walked near a bookcase and looked around, he walked behind it and raised his hands into the Dog Hand Seal, before moving it into the Boar and half Ram.

'Masashi' disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind one Naruto Uzumaki. The boy grinned and followed the Directions of the Librarian. He really only does that when he needs to find something fast. Unlike what people think, Naruto does go to the library, in fact. He goes there a lot. To learn more about his favorite class subject. History.

But the first time he came to the library, the librarian gave him the wrong directions. And sent him on a wild goose chase for one single History book. When he complained about it to the Hokage, he just said maybe he heard him wrong.

But Naruto knew better, that librarian hated him for what was inside him like all the others. So he decided to have a stakeout near the Library, he watched as some guy named Masashi went in the place at around 2:00 PM. He decided to come back around 1:30 and wait for the guy to come.

He came again at 2:00.

And again...

Apparently, he was a book lover, and Naruto hatched a brilliant idea to come around before 2:00 to get a book in a Henge as the guy.

It worked, and Hibiki' was a civilian, so he didn't notice a thing.

He observed the pair a bit more, because apparently the first time, he wasn't acting like Masashi, So the second time was a lot better. And with enough practice, he became as good as he is now. It was a process. But it was worth it.

Naruto grinned and grabbed a book labeled, 'Sub-Element Bloodlines' he quickly turned a few pages and read a few Sub Elements.

_Jiton, used by Toroi of the Jiton, The third Kazekage and the Fourth Kazekage. These three Shinobi were famous for the Jiton, which grants the user the ability to convert Chakra into magnetic forces and magnetize an object. It is unknown where it originates from but both Sunagakure and Kumogakure possessed users of this kekkei genkai in the past. While the true Jiton has been lost, it is possible to create an Imitation of it by combining Earth Nature Chakra with Wind Nature Chakra... And if it is so easy... Why did no one ever try this out? _Naruto wondered out loud.

_Oh, it takes to much Chakra for many Shinobi to attempt. Won't be a problem for me though, because of Kyubi._

He decided to check out a bit more bloodlines before he decided which one. Reading on, he discovered two more potential Candidates.

_Shakuton, used by Pakura of the Shakuton, also known as the Hero of the Sand... I heard about her... The Shakuton is a extremely hot Chakra Nature that is capable of evaporating all of the liquids inside of a human... Damn, that must hurt... killing the victim and leaving them a desiccated corpse, to create the Shakuton, one needs the ability to combine the fire and wind Elements... Once again, why has no one tried this?_

_Will burn you from the inside and kill you if you fail... The question I should have asked should have been why the hell did anyone try this? Maybe it is easier if you have the Kekkai Genkai... That would make sense. Okay then, next one._

_Koton, used by Tori of the Koton, also known as The Traitor of Kumogakure... I've heard of him too... Koton is a Kekkai Genkai mostly used as Armor and grants the user the ability to make his or her's body indestructible by turning it into steel, it can also be used to create steel out of the user's body and manipulate it. It is unknown how it was created- okay onto the last one._

_Jinton, used by Kuro of the Jinton is a very useful Kekkai Genkai that grants the user the ability to move at virtually instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. It is said to be made out of Wind Nature Chakra and Lightning Nature Chakra. Let me guess, to much Chakra is needed?_

_Hm... Due to the fact that the speed also grants Tunnel Vision to the user, it has never before been attempted. Hm... I'm sure Kabuto could help me find a way around this. Well, I'm guessing I am probably late to the Team meeting... Hm... Maybe I should make up an excuse like Kakashi-Sensei?_

With that, Naruto closed the book and placed it back in the bookcase, he turned around and formed the Henge of Masashi again before taking off to his team.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here." Naruto said out loud, he was waiting for a noise of recognition as he spotted Kabuto sitting at his small little desk, with some vials of slightly blue blood and a needle, along with the standard Computer next to the vial.

He turned around and smiled when he saw Naruto. "Oh, hello there Naruto-kun, I see you are a little early." He said.

"Yeah, I came here to tell you about a problem with this Ability you gave me. It didn't work today!" He said, with a frown on his face.

Kabuto frowned as well from the news, he was obviously a bit annoyed that his experiment seemed to have worked for a small amount of time, then failed. However, He is guessing that more than likely, it still works, but it wasn't able to defend against a certain Genjutsu, either way, he needed more information to figure it out.

"What do you mean by that? Naruto-kun?" He asked.

"I mean it didn't work as in, it didn't work, when Kurenai-Sensei trapped me in a Genjutsu, I was trapped in a Genjutsu. I shouldn't have been trapped in a Genjutsu!" Naruto explained, clearly more annoyed and angry than Kabuto was at the situation.

"Then it must have been a Genjutsu that was beyond it's current power to defend against." Kabuto said, Naruto shook his head.

"It was a weak Genjutsu that it should have easily defended against! I tested it before after you told me to, and it defended against a stronger Genjutsu!" Naruto, once again, explained.

"Describe the Genjutsu." He demanded. Naruto nodded and went into a detailed explanation of what happened, the giant fireball, the first failed attempt, and the pain. At the end of it, Kabuto looked very thoughtful.

"Describe the Genjutsu that did break the defenses of the Ability." He once again Demanded.

"It was an odd Jutsu that turned Kurenai-Sensei into Flower petals! She said it was weaker than the other one she used." He said, "She said we were going to spar and I, obviously, accepted the challenge, she then said that she will hold back and I told her not to. She said she will anyways and when I managed to trap here in a field full of clones, she suddenly split into petal when a clone tried to kick here, I remember what Hand Seals she used, it was Tiger, Boar, Tiger, Horse, Ox." He explained.

Kabuto nodded and his eyes widened a bit. "I recognize the Genjutsu, you said her name was Kurenai, right? Kurenai Yuhi?" He asked, Naruto had a puzzled look on his face and nodded. "Then that explains it. The Genjutsu she used on you was an ability from another dead bloodline, killed by Konoha. Kurenai Yuhi participated in destroying this Bloodline. The bloodline of the Kurama clan." He explained. He then grinned, an odd emotion in his eyes Naruto didn't recognize.

"Kurama Clan? What's that?" He asked.

"A clan that used to be a part of Konoha, they were known for their great Genjutsu. Due to their Bloodline. They can make the greatest Genjutsu that makes the brain truly believe it is caught in a Genjutsu. It's Genjutsu is rumored to be even stronger than that of the Uchiha Clan's Genjutsu." Kabuto explained,

"Kurenai Yuhi is also known for her great Genjutsu, perhaps she learned from them. While their Genjutsu was a part of their Fame, not many knew about it in fact, I can count only a handful of people who do know, no. They are mostly known for their original Genjutsu. And the one you described is one of them. Possibly, Kurenai Yuhi could have either learned this technique, or stolen it for herself."

"So... Why was I not able to defend against it?" He asked again.

"Any Genjutsu created from the Kurama clan is unbreakable. And no defense can stop it." He once again explained.

"So that's why I wasn't able to defend against it. Alright then. So, what are we going to do today?" He asked. Kabuto's smile returned.

"Nothing new. Just some tests and stuff like that." He said, "Oh yeah, and I plan on hopefully strengthening your Ability. Speaking of Abilities, have you decided on what kind of Sub-element you wanted?" He asked, Naruto shook his head.

"I need a bit more time to think about it. I have been in the library and I was reading a bit on Sub-Elements, but I haven't found anything that could really help me." He explained, "But I do have 5 Sub-Elements I have been thinking about."

Kabuto nodded, "Well then," He grabbed the needle next to the Computer, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

I decided that I won't be able to maintain a Upload Date Schedule without my old Laptop, which will hopefully be getting fixed soon, so anyways. I will just upload whenever the chapter is ready. So there is that. And there will be a poll on which Sub-element Naruto gets. The ones he can have are listed in the story. Just so you don't have to look for them in the story, here is a list of them.

Jinton.

Mokuton.

Jiton.

Shakuton.

Koton.

That's all of them, and next chapter will hopefully be 8,000 words. Because I managed to go past 10,000 words. So it will take longer to write. I'll work hard, though.

If you think Naruto is getting to powerful already... Don't worry, there are some Major weaknesses in the abilities I have given him. Oh yeah, and there will be more Character Death soon.


	4. The Towers of Wisdom

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS IMPLIED RAPE, MASS MURDER,TORTURE AND VARIOUS OTHER THINGS! BEYOND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE M-RATED CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

It has been over a month since Sasuke died, and finally, the three Genin will be having their first actual mission as a team, ever since Sasuke died, Kakashi taught them a lot more then he used too. He taught them the basics of three different Taijutsu Styles, except for Sakura who learned four, two new Jutsu for both of them, more Chakra Control Exercises, and even more for Naruto.

He even taught them how to track, how to assassinate and how to be stealthy, because to him their stealth was, in his exact words.

'Terrible, you call that stealth? A man blowing a horn has more stealth then you two. At least Kabuto seems to know a bit.'

He then proceeded to spend three days teaching them how to be stealthy, he knocked Naruto and Sakura out, then threw them in the forest of death for the extra 4 days. When they came out of the Forest alive, they then promptly fainted, and when they woke up and was given permission to leave the Hospital, they immediately went to the Hokage and told him all about what Kakashi did, Sarutobi, in his infinite wisdom, praised Kakashi for his Intelligence and Creativity.

And they said Konoha was filled with tree lovers.

The truth is the village was actually filled with sadists. In fact, Konoha is almost as sadistic as Kiri.

Anyways, Kabuto has also been working hard, a few days ago, Kabuto finally started teaching Naruto medical Jutsu and Fuinjutsu. It turns out, Naruto is a prodigy at Fuinjutsu.

He also taught him a few actual Jutsu. So far, Naruto knows the Moguragakure Jutsu, which he kept practicing on, Bunshin Daibakuha, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Futon: Repusho and the Suiro no Jutsu.

He asked Kabuto how good he is at Fuinjutsu, Kabuto said he was almost as good as him. But he was a terrible Medic Nin.

"Hello there my cute little Genin!" Kakashi said, waving at his students.

Ah, there's Kakashi.

"Hey Sadist-Sensei!" Two out of three of Kakashi's team said.

"You don't have to call me Sadist-Sensei... I'm not THAT sadistic..." He said.

"Oh really?" The two deadpanned. Kakashi apparently did NOT have the decency to look sheepish, in fact. He seemed happy.

"You two look so cute when you deadpan!" He said with an eye-smile. His eye-smile then vanished as he adopted a more serious expression.

"But, in all seriousness. Tomorrow is the day you three get your first kill, and you have your first actual C-rank mission as a team." The other two, knowing how serious this mission is, decided to be more serious as well.

"...Kakashi-Sensei, what mission are we going to have?" Sakura asked, Kakashi stared at her for a moment, knowing how this could affect the girl.

"... There has been a few Bandits near the border of a town located on the land of fire. The bandits have been terrorizing the townspeople and kidnapping and raping woman of all ages. We have been asked to eliminate the threat swiftly and fast." He said, Sakura slowly nodded.

"Where will we be going and how much should we pack?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi also instructed Naruto to make a few clones and send them all to the Library and have them read as much as they could about Shinobi life and various other things like that.

"I'll let you figure that one out, here is the information. It will take a day to reach the town tree hopping, a day and thirteen hours running, and two days walking. Remember, the situation is dire and could escalate if we take to long." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and thought it over.

_We should tree hop, after all. It will be faster, but Sakura doesn't have enough energy to run for that long. Then I will make a clone and carry her... I know Kabuto can keep up. And Kakashi-Sensei is a Candidate for Hokage, I'm sure he could keep up. Okay then, we should take something to help our energy. Wait..._

"How many Bandits are there? And how many people have been kidnapped?" Naruto asked suddenly. Kakashi looked proud for a second, before becoming serious once again.

"The town believes there are about thirteen bandits, armed. And so far, six women have been kidnapped, two children." Kakashi said.

Naruto felt a shudder go down his spine, hoping for the two children to be alive when he heard the last part of Kakashi's Sentence. Hhe knew Children were kidnapped a lot by bandits, due to various reasons such as, a child is easier to catch and hold hostage for ransom and they are almost always weaker than those older than them, but even so...

_Forget about that, focus... Kakashi is testing you. _He thought.

_The average Shinobi generally has at least twenty Kunai in possession, at least six in a Kunai holster, and three in various other places. We should bring thirteen Kunai...No, not thirteen. That will be too many. Let's see, thirteen... Okay. three Kunai in the holster, and three extra._

_What's next? Oh yeah, where we should go, we should head not close to the border, but directly into the town. That way the Bandit's won't see us, and we should head in at early morning, I would say 3:00._

He nodded to himself at the thought. "I say we should pack three Kunai with three extra, two bottles of water, one soldier pill, and the basic supplies." He answered.

"That's an awfully large list of items there, sure you don't want to cut something out? It might not fit in the backpacks." He responded.

"I made sealing scrolls for all of us, don't worry about that." He said with a grin, Kakashi looked skeptical for a minute, then eye-smiled and nodded.

"7 out of 10."

"WHAT!? That was at least an 8 out of 10!" He shouted in disbelief. Pointing at his teacher.

"You forgot the fact that we need to tree hop, and the fact that we need to take only one break." He said, Naruto's finger dropped as he froze, "Uh... Oh. I thought about that. I knew it too! But you distracted me with your question!" He once again shouted.

"Forget about that, more importantly. The time we leave, you two have three hours to pack. Grab the supplies you need, and come back here so Naruto can seal them. Go." He said, his three Genin disappearing on his command, after a few seconds, he eye-smiled. His little soldiers were growing up.

_Your father would be proud, Naruto._ He thought, Kakashi walked over to a tree and leaned against it, thinking about all the things that have happened in the past.

* * *

Naruto was roof hopping as fast as he could to get to his home, he only needed to hop a few more roofs. His apartment complex was in sight as he landed down, he quickly ran into his apartment and opened the door, quickly he gathered the supplies he needed plus a few Fuinjutsu materials, he sealed them all in a small Storage scroll and ran out, closing and locking the door on his way out, he quickly thought if there was anything else he might need before he goes...

Oh right!

He nodded to himself and ran to Kabuto's home, he recalled Kabuto telling him to meet him at his house if they were to ever leave Konoha for a limited amount of time for an unknown reason.

He ran as fast as he could and finally reached it, Kabuto moved his home closer to his for certain reasons. He quickly knocked and waited for a response.

"It's open, come in." He heard, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind himself.

"Kabuto, I'm here as promised, what's this about?" He asked. He heard some chuckling next to him and turned around, there he was, in all his creepy glory, was Kabuto.

And he was carrying what seemed to be a scroll and a map.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun, I'm glad you remembered. This wouldn't have worked, otherwise."

"What wouldn't have worked?" He asked.

"My, so impatient, are we? So be it, I guess. This is a map and this is a scroll." He said, he sat down and placed the two on a table, and pointed at them as he addressed them.

"What are they for?" He asked.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Wisdom Towers?" He asked, Naruto looked puzzled.

"Wisdom Towers? What's that?" He answered the question with a question.

"The Wisdom Towers are supposed to be towers filled with books, and scroll detailing just about everything, they are infinite wells of knowledge, it is said they were created by the Sage of Six Paths himself. To pass down more of his knowledge, legend says the Towers roam, looking for more knowledge as they record history, and the future, within the books within it. It all says that the Towers can control the flow of time, and that is why they have never been found." He answered.

"You said supposed." He noted. Kabuto nodded.

"They, like the Sage, are said to be myths. I think, no, I know they are real. The sage might not be. But I have seen one before." He said, shocking Naruto.

"What?! What happened?" He asked.

"...The towers, for lack of better word, 'jumped' over me." He said.

...

...

..

.

"...I think you might need some mental help..." Naruto said slowly, Kabuto chuckled, despite the look in his eyes.

"It might seem crazy, but it did, I don't mean it has legs or anything, but it just... Moved over me, I have proof, don't worry." He said, he opened the scroll and pushed Chakra in it.

Poof.

A book appeared as the smoke from the summoning slowly dispersed.

"This is the proof, this fell out of the window when the tower jumped. I couldn't read it, though. Every time I tried, everything turned white, and there was light everywhere." He said. "However, I have managed to find a way to read it."

"How?"

"I was getting to that, it was odd. One day, the book just opened itself. And I read it." He said simply.

"...You need some SERIOUS help. I know a doct-" He stopped the joke midway when he saw the book open itself and close swiftly, Kabuto and Naruto looked at it in shock as it opened again and flipped a few pages, it landed on a blank page and started to write something down.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted, running to it. He and Kabuto stared as it wrote more and more.

"Gar nok me ilak gan shi morgi an ti mokum, se AlabEm. Tor mok shi na mokum gan to kala mika Naruto saan toru ande mokok ta lami been AlabEm." Kabuto read, Naruto looked confused.

"What does that mean? And what language is that?"

"...A very old Language, a mixture of Languages, in fact. It mentions you, though. I can translate the Gar nok me, part. Not the rest though. Gar nok me means, And I Say."

"This is really creepy... It says AlabEm twice. What could that mean?" He asked.

"Don't know, could be a name. Wait, it's writing again."

And indeed it was, words were appearing on the book once more.

"Tan ma luk ala AlabEm san Kabuto shi mokum so sha tami go gor gan Gar, tan la kama shi Sage toru sema tan mokum. Al she monka era sinme Alabem de rize tomo" Naruto read.

"Hey... I know what that part means!" Naruto said suddenly.

"Go gor gan was what the Sage said before he sealed the Juubi, in the legend." Kabuto said.

"And De rize tomo means..."

"He rises soon." Naruto finished.

"...Well, you wanted an adventure. You got one. AlabEm seems to be a name, since they worded it in the way they did." Kabuto said.

"It mentions us both, and the Sage probably means the Sage of Six paths. So somehow, this AlabEm, you, me and the Sage are all connected. And since it seems to be worded the way it is. This could be a prophecy." He said.

"That's once piece of this puzzle figured it out." Kabuto said, with a serious look on his face as he raised his glasses higher on his face.

"...You said you read this before?" Naruto asked, Kabuto nodded.

"I only read a page, though. It, like this, was in the same language. And I could only figure out a small part of it." He said. Naruto nodded.

"What did you manage to figure out?" He asked.

"It said, AlabEm lives on, the fight shall resume for the war starts."

"Creepy... Hey, what time is it?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"We have 30 minutes to get back. But let's forget about this for now." He said, he walked over to the map and grabbed it. He walked back over to Naruto and handed it to him.

"Take this, it's a map that leads to the Towers. As long as they don't move, that is." Kabuto said.

"...Fine, but if I see this AlabEm or something like that, I am running, forget the books. That thing sounds like a zombie or ghost." He said, shuddering.

"Oh, what's this? Little Naruto-kun is scared of ghosts?" He said, with his creepy smile in place, the two walked out.

"You are a piece of shit, you know that?" Naruto said, Naruto grabbed the door behind them and closed it, not knowing the book hadn't closed.

On it, read.

'AlabEm Rizez AlabEm Rizez! Jor zan mi, to mi, de rizez!'

* * *

"Where were you two? Kakashi-Sensei is almost here."

"It takes a long time to pack my stuff, Sakura-san." Kabuto said with a smile.

"I was helping him pack his stuff, which takes a long time to pack." Naruto said, pointing to Kabuto, "So blame him."

Sakura giggled at that, and smiled. "Okay then, I can let you off the hook for now."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Three Genin all packed up and ready to leave!" Kakashi said, appearing out of No where and frightening two Genin.

"Stop doing that!" Naruto shouted at him.

"What's wrong, my cute little Genin? Scared?" Kakashi asked with an eye-smile.

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"What was that? You want to carry my bags? Thanks Naruto!" Kakashi said, throwing a bag on top of him.

Naruto stumbled forward, and tried to stay on his legs, but soon he fell face first.

"What's in this bag?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Just a bunch of my stuff, some rocks I thought looked pretty, and a hunk of metal I bought earlier."

"You're all enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked, his head still in the dirt.

Their reply was a bunch of chuckles and giggles.

"Let's just get there, already..."

* * *

The team of four finally reached the town, they landed down on the road leading into it, tired from all the tree hopping.

Well, Sakura was.

Anyways, the three Genin plus one Jounin walked into the town, they looked around and saw a lot of people living their lives.

In the best way they could in the situation they were in.

They saw people crying, fighting, robbing, picking pockets and even kidnapping.

_What kind of town is this?!_ Naruto thought.

"This is what happens when a bandit problem has gone far to long. The town slowly builds up panic, more people become missing. And soon, people give up. This is what we were sent here to stop it. And we still can. Let's hurry up." Kakashi said, his face rock stone at the sight.

The three nodded and sped up there walk.

Soon, they reached what appeared to be the Town Leader's office. And were escorted in by his or her secretary.

"Terrible, isn't it?" The town leader said.

Naruto looked at the town leader.

He was an old man who appeared to be in his late 50's early 60's. He was full of wrinkles and was wearing just a few robes. Sewn on to the robes was a hood, the hood covered his mostly bald head, seems like he is going through hair loss, he had a sad frown on his face. And the look in his eyes were dull and hopeless, as if he gave up a long time ago and continued to move forward.

Naruto was saddened by what he saw.

"You must be the town leader, I am Hatake Kakashi, these are my students. Uzumaki Naruto, Yakushi Kabuto, Haruno Sakura. We are here for the mission?" He said.

"Ah yes, you must be the Shinobi I hired, well then. It seems as if we may be saved after all." He said, his voice dry with a sad smile on his face.

"You don't seem to be to happy, if I may ask, what happened?" Kakashi asked.

The old man's sad smile became a frown, he covered his eyes with his wrinkly old hand and breathed in and out, it seemed to not be helping because his breath was trembling, soon, Naruto saw a single tear go down his right eye, what could happen that could bring a man to cry?

"My daughter... My 12 year old Kasumi... They took her, and I couldn't do anything to stop it... It happened right in front of me, and yet..." The old man said, He tried to get control over himself and wiped the tear away.

"I'm... Sorry I must have lost my self control there..." He said.

"...Sorry about what happened." Kakashi said, afterwards.

"It's not your fault. Now, we believe we saw the bandits a little behind Oga's water stream. I suggest you rest up, though. It's night." He said, Kakashi nodded, and turned around.

"...For what it's worth... We will get you're Daughter back." Kakashi said, he begun to walk away and his Genin followed him.

The old man waited until they were gone, and he laid back and started to weep again.

* * *

The walk to the hotel was done in silence, nobody wanted to talk about what just happened, even though, they all knew deep down. They wanted to.

But they didn't, and instead walked in a very fast pace to the hotel. If what just happened and the story they heard didn't strengthen their resolve to help this village, nothing could.

The four arrived finally at the hotel and walked in, Kakashi got them their own separate rooms, next to each other in case of emergency.

"Set your alarms for 6:00." Kakashi said, he opened the door to his room, walked inside of it, and closed it behind himself. The three nodded and mirrored their Sensei's actions.

Naruto yawned and dropped the scroll holding all of his stuff, then promptly fell on the bed, he was going to close his eyes, but then he remembered about the Towers. He should head out as soon as possible to find them, before they move.

He nodded to himself mentally and got off of the bed, he grabbed the scroll and unsealed it.

Poof.

As the smoke dispersed, he could see all of the things he brought and grabbed the map, he then grabbed his fuinjutsu supplies and begun to draw on the floor of the room. Soon, their was a not very intricate seal on the floor, a seal Kabuto taught him, saying it could be useful and will help if you ever get lost.

It was a Waypoint seal, an edited tracking seal. He mirrored the process on a blank piece of paper, and soon, that was a map as well. The ink dried up and formed a dot and an arrow, the way this seal works is by channeling a small amount of Chakra into it, and then placing the seal on you, that way the seal will make a bigger dot, depending on the amount of Chakra is in it.

However, you will also need to place the seal on a blank piece of paper, which will then transform into a map.

He nodded to himself as he finished the process on his back. Sealing the remaining items, he grabbed the two maps and headed out as quietly as he could.

And since he was taught how to be stealthy by a former Anbu Captain, that was pretty damn stealthy.

He sneaked away from his team and quietly walked downstairs, the occasional creak was missing, he reached the bottom floor and left the inn as quietly as he could.

He begun to jog outside of the village as fast as he could, and found himself in the forest soon. He pulled out a map and searched for the-

Wrong map, he pulled out the correct one and looked at it.

_I am going in the right direction, I just need to keep walking, and I should find it._

He nodded and placed the map in his pocket. He quickly ran forward as fast as he could. If these towers do move, they are probably going to be really slow.

With that thought, he begun to think about various other things.

He remembered the look those villagers had in their eyes, he once had it after a bad day.

A look of utter hopelessness.

They gave up. And he doesn't like that.

How could they just sit around and watch as they disappear?! If they were to band up together with some weapons, they could have driven the bandits out of their home. And he-

Branch, duck, keep running.

Needs to help them out of their depression, he can't understand why their so miserable, he never could understand those who gave up.

It was wave all over.

Now that he thinks about it... The situa-

Tree, sidestep, keep running.

tion is a lot like wave, does stuff like this happen a lot? And if so, why? He was pretty sure those people had weapons, and yet. They attack each other. Meaning... Something must be wrong about those bandits.

Tree sidestep, log jump, tower, crash into.

Wait.. Wha-

"Ow! Damnit!" He said, he rubbed his forehead with a frown and looked forward, he froze in shock at the sight before him.

Before him was a giant golden tower, shining brightly in the moonlight. He couldn't see the top, it was so tall.

"So this is the tower of wisdom..." Naruto said to himself, he shook his head and got back to work, circling it, he couldn't see a doorway, meaning he has to climb it.

With that thought, he begun to climb the tower and race upwards.

He just hoped he could find-

"Wooah!" He shouted in shock, the tower was moving! He grabbed hold of it and held on via Chakra.

The tower seemed to be walking forward, but that couldn't be possible, towers don't walk!

But here it was, moving forwards and slowly walking forwards. The tower could be moving to better help it's process of recording-

It stopped suddenly.

Naruto noticed a movement higher upwards. And decided to continue his climb, he ran up the tower once again.

He finally reached what appeared to be a window, and dived through it.

He looked around, it was dark... So dark, and he channeled Chakra through his legs as soon, the tower turned, the window facing the moon and the moonlight doing it's job and giving light to the dark.

"Wow..." Naruto said in awe.

All around him were books, everywhere. Knowledge, everywhere! He grabbed the closest book he could feel and tried to read it, only to drop it in shock as light filled his eyes.

He was blinded!

He stopped panicking as he remembered what Kabuto said.

'I couldn't read it, though. Every time I tried, everything turned white, and there was light everywhere.'

He stopped and waited for it to go. Soon, he could see again as the light faded away.

"Son of a bitch!" He said, so many books... And he couldn't read them!

"Hmm..." Naruto was thinking, he then remembered his Kage Bunshin, and he moved his hand into the cross hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted, soon, they were multiple Naruto's in the small room, and they all ran down the stairs, a few stopping at certain levels of the tower while the others continued, he then created more and had them go up and check all the books they could.

Kage Bunshin couldn't dispel if they were blinded, could they?

He'll have to find out, later. Now, he must find a way to-

And it's dark again.

Seems like the tower or the moon moved, speaking of the moon moving, he needs to know how close it is to day...

He nodded and sent another Kage Bunshin up to figure that out.

And with that, Naruto grabbed another book and dropped it, hopping it would open.

It didn't.

Soon, the Kage Bunshin dispelled, showing Naruto that the moon was starting to go down.

"Damnit, no more time. Gotta get going." Naruto said, he ran up the stairs and jumped out of the window, which was a stupid idea considering how high up he was.

Naruto resisted the urge to scream and instead reinforced his legs with a lot of Chakra.

Soon he hit the ground, and fell down, he grabbed his legs and groaned in pain.

He then got up and started to run to the village, hoping to beat the moon in this race against time.

* * *

Naruto yawned and got up from the bed he was occupying, he didn't get much sleep, but today was the day they eliminate the Bandit threat and they save the village, he needed to be awake and aware to make sure everything goes according to plan.

He nodded to himself, strengthening his resolve, and proceeded to prepare for the day ahead of him.

_Kunai? Check. Shuriken? Check. Emergency explosive tag? Check. Soldier pill? Check. That's all I will need._

He opened the door and closed it behind himself, and waited for his teammates to wake up.

He then turned and discovered the fact that Kakashi was indeed up as well as Kabuto and Sakura. He greeted them and stood stiff, awaiting the orders from his Sensei.

"Good morning, my cute little Genin!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

And with that one sentence, the serious atmosphere fell faster than an egg being thrown down to the ground by a Gorilla.

"Good morning Baka-Sensei." Sakura deadpanned.

Kakashi faked being stabbed in the heart. "Ow. That hurt, could you please not say that? Sakura-chan? It's painful..." He said.

"Don't worry, Baka-Sensei, I heard Baka's heal faster." Naruto deadpanned as well.

Kakashi then faked being choked to death. "Not you too, Naruto-kun!" Kakashi said, in between coughs.

"I would help you with my Medical Jutsu, Baka-Sensei, but my Medical Jutsu doesn't affect Baka's." Kabuto tagged along, with his 'kind' smile still in place.

Kakashi faked having a heart attack, and fell on the ground. "Kabuto, why?" He cried.

He then got up and once again, the serious atmosphere was back in place.

"Now, today is the day you three get your first kill, and lose your innocence. But before you do this, I just want to tell you this. You have friends. You have a whole team that will be there for you when bad things happen. This will be one of those bad things, and if you feel any negative emotion, tell us. We need to know. We are your team and we will be there for you. To help you.

Okay? But always remember, those bandits are scum, no, worse than scum. They kidnap women of all ages and rape them. They have killed so many. And they are trash. Today, what you will be doing is simply taking out the trash. Got it? They did have a family, but they betrayed them. Their family more than likely wants them dead as well, if they aren't dead now.

And what you will be doing by killing them is simply saving a town and removing those scum. So don't feel bad. Because they deserve everything that is going to happen to them today." Kakashi finished. "Just make sure to keep your humanity after this. But knowing you three. That will be fairly easy for you. I have complete faith in you. Don't let me down."

The three nodded, their opinions of their Sensei changing.

"Alright then, let's go."

They nodded and followed their Sensei as he walked down the stairs and out through the door. He quickly raced towards the direction they believed the bandit camp was in.

Soon, they arrived outside the town, and Kakashi abruptly stopped.

The three stopped behind them, "What's wrong, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We need a plan. And Naruto is going to make one." Kakashi said.

"What?" Naruto questioned, resisting shouting as to not attract the attention of the bandits.

"That's right so, Naruto, what's the plan?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto seemed to be deep in thought for a few seconds, weighing the pros and cons of all the plans he could use. Finally, he came up with one.

"Okay, here it is. We all surround the bandit camp, I will fill the holes with clones, and we take aim at the bandits, we then attack all of those we think are bandits and eliminate them fast and swiftly, we will then infiltrate the bandit camp and see if we can find any of the girls kidnapped, but we will leave one of them alive. For interrogation." Naruto said, explaining the plan.

The three nodded at it. "Good plan, one thing needs to be tweaked, however. We should first send one single Naruto clone disguised as Naruko, so you can better find all of the Bandits, first." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded.

"But I say 9/10." Kakashi said, with an eye-smile.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a small smile. They then continued their walk and stopped.

"This should be good enough, Naruto. Do it." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded, he went threw three hand seals and channeled Chakra, soon, a clone of Naruto appeared, and immediately transformed into a barely clothed Naruko.

Sakura then hit Naruto over the head. "You idiot! Give her more clothes!" Sakura whispered harshly.

"But if she's like this, then they will have a harder time resisting her!" He whispered back. Sakura wanted to continue the argument, but Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and she let it go.

Naruko nodded and ran into the bandit camp. Sakura fuming behind her.

Naruko found the Bandit camp, and created a Kage Bunshin next to her, then dispelled it. She hoped they won't hurt her.

She then ran in there crying, and the bandits seemed to notice her.

They creep closer two her, with their terrible stealth and grabbed her by her arms. She screamed in shock and tried to get out of his grasp, but soon gave up.

"Please... Don't hurt me, I don't know where I am..." She said, the bandits chuckled.

"Don't worry... We'll take real good care of ya." The bandit said, with his gruff voice. She felt him release one of her arms and grab her ass.

"We'll take real good care of you..." He repeated, "Now, if you could pipe down and bend over, I can real quick get first dibs on that ass of yours before the other guys notice." He said. She cried and moaned at his touch, but then quieted down.

"Good... Now, bend over..." He said gently. She nodded, and slowly started to bend over.

"Like what you see?" She asked, he nodded.

"Oh yes, yes I do..." He whispered huskily, his voice dripping with lust.

"Good... Because this is the last thing you are going to be seeing." She said. A second later a Kunai found itself buried hilt deep in his head. He fell on top of her, dispelling her.

* * *

Naruto blinked, and nodded at his Sensei, who was next to him. He nodded back and made a few hand signals to Sakura, who, in turn, whispered to Kabuto. Who nodded.

They all got ready to kill the bandits, cocking their hands holding Kunai back.

And let it fly.

Soon, the massacre begun as one by one, the bandits fell with Kunai lodged in their head, and a few of the smarter bandits put up a fight before they, too, fell.

Four more left.

Kakashi threw a Kunai, letting it sink into a bandits eye.

Three more left.

Naruto mirrored Kakashi's actions, however. The Kunai lodged into his forehead, instead.

Two more left.

Kabuto followed the same process as well, allowing his Kunai to stab into a Bandit's neck.

One more left.

They all jumped down and Kakashi knocked the guy out with a swift chop to the neck.

Zero.

"Good work, team." Kakashi said, the other two looked down and nodded.

"I'm proud of you, remember what I said before. They were scum. We did that village, and this world, a favor by eliminating them." He said. They nodded again, while Kabuto, who was used to this. Simply patted Naruto on the back.

"Now, Naruto, make more clones and have half of them search the bodies and do a body count, and the other half carry this guy to a...Secure Area. You three will search for the girls. If you can, make sure to find the Town Leader's daughter..." He said, they nodded. Naruto created ten clones and they followed their orders. The three then began to search the Campsite for any signs of life.

Naruto walked over to a tent and looked around, nothing. Hey then decided to check another tent and-

God... Oh... Oh God!

He ran towards the body on the ground, it was a women, looked to be in her mid-twenties. And she was naked and chained.

He quickly walked over to her and checked her body, she had slash marks on her. He checked her pulse. It was faint, but he could save her.

He ran out of the tent. "Kabuto! Over here! I found someone!" He shouted, a few seconds later Kabuto was in front of him with a slight frown on his face, he pointed to inside the tent and the Gray-haired Genin walked in.

"...Naruto, I am going to need you're help with this." He heard, he walked in and looked at Kabuto.

"She has lost a lot of blood, these cuts look to be slightly old, and she has a faint pulse. She looks to be dying. This is a good training opportunity." He said, Naruto looked at him in shock.

"What?! Training opportunity?! Kabuto she is a real life human! And she is dying! I can't treat her! I'm not good enough!" He said, Kabuto's frown deepened. Looks like Naruto needs some more motivation...

"Well if you don't treat her. She will die. I am not going to treat her. No matter what." He said, determined.

"Kabuto. This is not a game. Stop joking around and fucking save her life damn it!" Naruto said, raising his voice.

"What's wrong?" He heard, he turned around and saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Finally! We found a survivor, but Kabuto won't save her, he said I should, that this is a good 'Training Opportunity'!" He shouted.

Naruto waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"Well?! Are you going to tell him to save her?" He asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"What?! Why not?! Kakashi-Sensei! This is a persons life we are talking about!" He shouted again.

"Kabuto is right, kind of. Naruto, I trust you. You can save her life. And many more things like this will happen in the future, so you need this experience. So you have to do this." He said.

Naruto looked down, balling his hands into fists as he frowned, he growled and walked over to her in a brisk pace. He placed a hand on her and channeled Medical Chakra into his hands, using the diagnosis Jutsu first, as Kabuto taught him.

"She's infected. Caught a flu. Seems to be recent." He said.

They nodded. "I suggest you send a pulse of Medical Chakra to her heart, to keep her alive a little longer." Kabuto said.

Naruto nodded and done what he was told to do. He then thought for a few seconds before trying to locate where the virus is.

"Found it." He said, he then pumped Medical Chakra into the area. "That should help her immune systems fight it." Naruto said. He ran a Diagnosis Jutsu over her heart.

"I'm losing her!" He said, he pumped more Medical Chakra into her heart.

"Don't panic! Do it slowly, very slowly and carefully. Now, send a pulse of Medical Chakra into her lungs." Kabuto advised, he nodded.

Afterwards, he then performed another Diagnosis Jutsu over her head and immune system.

"The immune system is still fighting back." He said.

"Good, now use Saikan Chushustu." Kabuto said.

Naruto nodded, using a chakra scalpel, Naruto made an incision near the affected part. Using his chakra, the Naruto pushed a large volume of medical Chakra, instead of the normal Medical fluid due to the fact that he currently has none with him, through the incision. The Medical Chakra, unfortunately, did nothing.

"Didn't work. I have no Medical Fluid with me." He said.

Kabuto nodded and pulled out a bottle and a bowl. "Fortunately for you, I always have some. Let this be a lesson, always have the necessary tools with you at all times." Kabuto said, handing him the bottle and bowl, Naruto nodded his thanks.

Naruto repeated the process, this time, using the Medical fluid instead of the Medical Chakra.

Soon, the process produced results as the fluid draws a greenish colored liquid out of the woman and into the bowl.

"...Is this special fluid? I normally shouldn't have such skill in this Jutsu," He said. Kabuto smiled and nodded.

"A bit of help won't hurt, right?" He asked. Naruto shook his head and resumed his work.

"Almost done..." He said.

"Now, wrap this up." Kakashi said. "We still have a lot to do."

Naruto nodded, and looked embarrassed for a second. "Kabuto.. Do you have any bandages?" He asked, Kabuto chuckled and gave him a roll of bandages.

He nodded his thanks and covered the woman in bandages. "That should do for now until someone better helps with this." He said, leering at Kabuto. Who chuckled.

"I guess I could help now." He said, he performed a Diagnosis Jutsu and nodded.

"Good. You did good." He complimented, smiling. "But. You could have done better. It's okay though. We just need to rush her to the hospital and she should be fi-"

"There is no hospital in the village..." Naruto said. Kabuto's smile became more strained.

"...What? No hospital?" He said, Naruto nodded.

"Well then this is going to be harder than I thought." He said, he grabbed a scroll from his pocket and unsealed what looked to be various Medical supplies. Naruto watched in awe as he quickly undid the bandages and got ready to perform.

"Watch, Naruto-kun. And learn."

* * *

Soon the procedure was over. And Kabuto wiped his forehead cleaning any sweat on it.

"That should do, all she needs is some rest." He said, Naruto nodded.

"That took a long time, now. Let's get here out of these chains and back to the village." Kakashi said, Naruto nodded and looked towards Sakura, who arrived a bit earlier to watch the performance.

"Alright," The three said, Kabuto quickly wrapped her in bandages and the team of four left the place.

Soon, they arrived back at the inn and quietly placed the woman down on Kakashi's bed.

"Next thing to do is to tell the town leader what happened, and collect out pay." Kakashi said.

The three nodded and once again were on their way to the Town Leader's office, they arrived fairly quickly and were once again escorted inside.

"Ah yes... The Shinobi... Hello, Shinobi. Please tell me you were succesful?" He begged, Kakashi nodded.

"Well... In a way, the bandits were all dead.. But we couldn't find your daughter..." He said, the old man looked happy at the beginning of the good news, and then looked sad again.

"Oh... Well, it's not your fault. Shinobi-san... You have done this village a great service already... You have done all you could. We will send you your payment." He said. Kakashi nodded.

"But, we have found out some information about where she might be, and that she is still alive."

The town leader gasped. "W-what? She's alive?" He said, a small amount of hope in his eyes. Kakashi nodded, and the old town leader covered his eyes and wept, and cried, but he cried tears of joy, for once.

For once, something good finally happened!

He started to laugh while crying and got up, he walked past the desk and hugged Kakashi, who was surprised.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! If it were not for you!" He said, hugging Kakashi. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Uhh.. Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi?" He answered.

"Hatake Kakashi! You have saved this village and all who inhabit it!" He said. He heard an indignant 'hey!' and stopped hugging the man, he turned and looked down at the three kids.

"We helped too!" Naruto said, the old man laughed, he could laugh again!, and hugged the boy and the other two.

"Of course, of course! You three as well! You have done this village a great service!" The old man said. "How can I ever repay you?" He asked.

"Well, you can start by making a hospital." Kabuto remarked.

"There is this woman at the inn, inside of my room, she is unconscious and was at the bandit camp when we got there. Oh yeah, and your daughter could be near the bandit camp as well, forget to mention." He said. The old man nodded.

"Don't worry about my daughter, she is a natural born fighter! And the woman will be taken care of. Do you know her name?" He asked, Kakashi shook his head.

"That's okay, we'll just ask when she wakes up." He said.

"Don't forget about the Hospital."

"Well then, we'll take our leave now." Kakashi said.

"No no, please stay! We want to celebrate this day!" He said.

"Sorry, we can't-"

"And you need to build that hospital."

"We have to get to the village early, but we will be back. Next anniversary I'll come back here Mr..." He asked subtly.

"Kentaro, Takahashi Kentaro." He responded. Kakashi nodded.

"Takahashi-san. We shall be back, do not worry. As long as you take care of the girl-"

"And build the hospital."

"Consider your debt to us paid." He said with an eye-smile.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you next year!" Takahashi said, with happiness.

"Hope to see the hospital next year."

"Goodbye Takahashi-san."

"Goodbye, hero of Bururifu!" He said, Kakashi nodded with another eye-smile and left through the doors.

"I hope he'll remember to build the hospital."

* * *

They left the village and begun to tree hop all the way back to Konoha, the trip home was pretty uneventful, so Naruto just stuck with what he was doing.

Soon, they arrived while tree hopping without pause and Sakura promptly fell face first on the ground, exhausted.

"Look who's tired. Say, Naruto, be a nice guy and take Sakura home while I go and report to Hokage-Sama?" He asked. Naruto nodded, "Thanks! See ya." Kakashi said simply, his lazy half lidded eye in place as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves...

"Don't worry, Naruto... I can get home by myself... Bye." Sakura said, walking forward and falling over again due to exhaustion.

"...I'll just have a clone carry you, okay?" He asked, Sakura gave him a thumbs up. Naruto created a clone, which immediately picked Sakura up and ran to Sakura's house, Sakura directing it to her home."

"Now, let's go to your house, we have a few things to discuss." Naruto said, Kabuto nodded and led him to his home.

After the uneventful trip to Kabuto's home, Naruto sat down on his couch and got straight to the point.

"I found the tower." He said, Kabuto smiled.

"That's good news, did you manage to read anything or come in contact with anything?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"The books had the same problem as the one you had, unreadable, so I left a few clones there, they dispersed while Kakashi was being hugged by that old man." Naruto said, Kabuto nodded.

"So, what did they find out?" He asked.

"Nothing, a few figured out a few things, but apart from that. Nothing." He said.

"What were those few things?" He asked.

"One of my clones fell down the stairs and dispelled. The last thing it saw was a room with a painting on the wall. The others tried to find it, but they never could. And this was not the creepy part, the bad part was that it didn't dispel immediately when it fell." Naruto answered.

"That is creepy, anything else?" He asked.

"Only that the tower does indeed move, and it for some reason looks to the moon every few minutes." He answered, before thinking of something. "Say, Kabuto, why did no one else find a tower or go in it?" He asked, Kabuto shrugged his shoulders.

"Most people thought it was a myth, and others who did try never returned. Which helped deter the more adventurous people from searching for one." He responded.

"Ah, still doesn't quite make sense, but I get it." Naruto said, "Anyways, the painting looked kind of like what the Sage was said to look like." Naruto said.

"Really? Well the Sage was also said to have created the towers, I guess it wouldn't really be odd if that was there, now would it?" He said. "Although the tower, looking to the moon?" He asked.

"It turned it's entire...Body.. To see it." He answered.

"Oh, Naruto, do you have anymore clones in the tower?" Naruto shook his head, "Oh. Alright then, however, the moon turning to see the moon is quite... Mysterious and interesting." He said.

Naruto nodded. "Well we can agree on that, I think I have had enough of this for one day, we should continue this maybe... Next week?" He asked.

"Why so long a wait?" Kabuto asked.

"Because this has been enough creepiness to last me a whole year, be glad I am okay with a week." He said.

Kabuto chuckled. "A week it is, then. Goodbye Naruto-kun." He said, Naruto nodded back and opened the door and left, closing it on his way out.

* * *

Well that was the special chapter. The first arc of the story. The Mysterious Towers of Wisdom! This has taken me only two days to write, but I couldn't get this laptop for a while, now. I put a lot of time into this, hopefully you all like this.

Oh yeah, here is something funny that happened recently. So about the poll, I created the poll for which Sub-element Naruto should have, and I was getting fairly annoyed that no one voted, but then I realized it wasn't even shown on my profile. I spent the next few minutes calling myself stupid.

And I do own the Mysterious Towers and AlbaEm. I own them both, and if you want to use any of them, you don't have to tell me. Just use them.

Also, I am fairly certain I created the Towers of Wisdom and AlbaEm, if there is another story like this. Please tell me. I would very much like to know.

So go ahead and go vote on the poll. Hope you enjoy this, since now I have passed two major Milestones.

I have reached 1'000 views. Thank you for that, by the way.

I have reached 20'000 words. Thank myself and you for encouraging me.

So that is two good things. I believe that is all. But first, just so you remember.

I own the Towers of Wisdom and AlbaEm.

I give everyone full permission to use them as they want.

You do not need to credit my for the idea if you do not want to.

And that is all, make sure to point out any mistakes you see.


	5. Basics

Hello everyone, and welcome to the newest chapter, this Author's note is here to tell you that Next chapter the poll will close. And Naruto will receive his Sub-Element. So, if you haven't already, and you want to vote. You have 2 or 4 more days left. Oh yeah, and this chapter will be short. I need to map out the Towers of Wisdom arc. And I also need to find a Beta, since I apparently need one a lot.

Just to let you all know, it would be REALLY helpful if you told me any mistake I make, so I could fix them.

* * *

It has been a whole week since Naruto's C-Rank and today is the day Kabuto and him look over the book again and try to decipher what it means and if it is important.

So far, nothing exciting since then has happened, a few more C-rank missions. Like killing bandits and guarding not to important people, who believe they own the world.

Yeah, those were some dumb ass stuck-up people.

A few things changed since last week. For example,

Kabuto has been working on his ability, and he has greater resistance to a good amount of Genjutsu, when he asked Kurenai to trap him within a low B-rank Genjutsu, he was happy to see that it had no effect on him. Although this made Kurenai up the level of the Genjutsu, causing it to actually have an effect,

Needless to say, she wasn't very happy when he managed to shrug of one or two of her Genjutsu.

Kakashi has been teaching him and his teammates more stuff, he taught them how to not panic when the shit hits the fan, more battle tactics and recently he has been teaching Kabuto Psychological Warfare, Sakura more Taijutsu Styles, and he taught Naruto, seeing as he has been doing a bit of Fuinjutsu, more advanced Fuinjutsu,

He, like Kabuto, complimented on Naruto's great Natural Fuinjutsu Skills. And called him a Prodigy as well.

Naruto has been practicing on the Jutsu he does know, and he has became very proficient in the Bunshin Daibakuha, Suiro no Jutsu and the Moguragakure no Jutsu, he has mastered Futon: Repusho and a few other Futon Jutsu Kakashi taught him, like Futon: Daitoppa, Futon: Kazwokiru and Futon: Guretogasuto.

Kakashi taught him a few other Futon Jutsu, because apparently he has an Affinity for Wind. He learned this fact when Kakashi gave them all Chakra Paper.

Kabuto has a Water Affinity, Sakura has a Earth Affinity. And Kakashi told them he has a Natural Affinity for Lightning but has every single Affinity (The overpowered Bastard!). Naruto's reaction to that was falling on his knees and shouting at the skies. Desperately pleading for them to, in his words, Nerf Kakashi, even though he doesn't know what the word Nerf means, he feels as though it was supposed to be used in that sentence.

Currently, Naruto was walking down the street that leads to Kabuto's home. Kabuto's house should be around the corner... Aha!

Naruto found Kabuto's house once again, and just in time. 3:00. Even though Kabuto decided to move all of their meetings to his Laboratory, however, today is special. And it would seem less suspicious if they met at his home.

Even though they aren't under suspicion.

Naruto knocked on Kabuto's door and waited for his response.

He heard shifting and footsteps. He also heard the door unlock and saw the door swing open.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun. I see your just as punctual as ever." He greeted, Naruto nodded and walked in without permission and sat on his couch, kicking his feet on to a table in front of the couch and relaxing.

Kabuto closed the door with his signature smile/smirk still on his face.

"That was a bit rude, don't you think?" He asked.

"Cut the bullshit, Kabuto and let's get started already, I am too exhausted from training for this." Naruto said.

"Alright then, here it is." He said, he walked over to a nearby table and grabbed the book that was on top of it, he walked over to the couch and sat on it. Presenting the book to Naruto as he placed it on another table in front of them, Naruto shifting to sit down properly as to make more room for the book.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and open it." He asked, after a minute of silence.

"It opens by itself, remember?" Kabuto answered simply.

"Oh yeah... Sorry about that." He said.

"It's alright, besides, this gives me a bit more time to tell you of another project I have been thinking about working on." Kabuto said.

"What project?" Naruto asked.

"I was just getting to that. As you know, the last ability I gave you was Partial Genjutsu Immunity. And I have been hard at work on Full Genjutsu Immunity, which I think should be done soon by the way. And while working, I suddenly thought, what if I could make a Dojutsu? And while thinking of what ideal Dojutsu I would want if I could have one I started to think that you might want one too?" Kabuto asked.

Naruto looked thoughtful before answering, "What kind of Dojutsu?" He asked.

"Any one you want." Kabuto said. "Except for Sharingan and Byakugan."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because it would look very suspicious if you had one of the Three Great Dojutsu, many would think you stole it. Which you would have, you would not be able to hide it. Any you would either be sentenced to jail, or executed." He explained.

_And more importantly, they would probably figure out my connection to him, and I would die or get captured as well._ Kabuto thought.

"...Did you say THREE Great Dojutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I did, and I am aware that I listed two. That's because the third great Dojutsu is considered to be a myth, that I believe to be true." Kabuto said. "But you can't have the third one, either. No one has it. The only person who has ever had the Rinnengan was the Sage of Six Paths. And he's dead." Kabuto explained.

"Oh, then do you have any Suggestions?" He asked.

"I suggest the Judangan." Kabuto said.

"Judangan? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"The Judangan is a Dojutsu Kekkai Genkai of the Himura Clan. I'll just skip to the parts that matter. The Judangan grants the user better perception, the ability to blind your opponents temporarily and the ability to see faint traces of Chakra." Kabuto explained.

"...That kinda seems useless compared to all the other Dojutsu." Naruto deadpanned.

"You're comparing it to the Three Great Dojutsu. Compared to a few other ones, like the Terasugan or the Mushokugan, the Judangan is the best Dojutsu we can get." Kabuto said.

"...Okay then, we'll get that. How do we get it?" Naruto asked.

"That is the hard part, the Judangan is nearly extinct and the carrier of it is a traveler by the name of Chikyu Kato, and she has traveled to many places, probably has learned many Jutsu in the various villages she has been to in order to stop all the Kidnap and assassination attempts that were likely on her life. She is also an A-Ranked missing Nin from Iwa, so you will have to kill her." Kabuto said.

Naruto nodded at the information, but slightly hesitated when Kabuto told him to kill her. Even though he has killed before, he doesn't like to do it.

"...Alright." Naruto said.

After a few more minutes in silence, Naruto finally spoke up.

"This is taking way to long, I could be doing something more productive right now, but instead. Here I am waiting for this stupid damn book to open up!" He shouted, "Well I am tired of waiting, I want to read this thing NOW!" He finished, he grabbed the book and attempted to force it open, only for it to remain closed instead of opening and blinding him like it would normally do.

"...What?" Naruto questioned. He tried to open it again and nothing happened.

"Here, let me try." Kabuto said. Naruto nodded and moved in order to give more room for Kabuto to open the book.

He grabbed the book and tried to slowly and calmly open it. Only for it to remain stubbornly closed just like before. After a few more tries, he gave up.

"...Interesting... It seems to not want to open." He observed.

"Yeah, good job stating the obvious, Genius." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Perhaps if we tried a Jutsu or some form of weapon we could open it." Kabuto said.

"But if we use a Jutsu, it could be damaged, and if we use a weapon, it could be damaged." Naruto said.

"Well then, looks like we won't be able to read today then..." Kabuto said, his expression then changed to that of Surprise before quickly turning back to his old smug expression.

"I just remembered some good news, would you like to hear it before you go?" Kabuto asked. Naruto nodded.

"I remembered the fact that, earlier today, I went to the library and looked up everything on AlabEm, the Towers of Wisdom and the Sage. I managed to find a few things. Like the supposed true purpose of the Towers of Wisdom. I couldn't find anything on AlabEm, though." Kabuto said.

"Well, what did you find?" Naruto asked.

"You really need to be more patient, Naruto-kun. Anyways, it appears as if the Towers of Wisdom was not made to share the Wisdom of the past. They were made as a Countdown." Kabuto said, Naruto looked very interested in this piece of information as he remembered what they read in the book before... Wait...

"You don't think..." Naruto said.

"I do, I believe the countdown is linked to AlabEm's supposed... Arrival, and that the Towers of Wisdom's books are used as possibly a warning. But why? Why would AlabEm be so important? And what is AlabEm?" Kabuto asked himself.

"I don't know and I do not know why you are asking me but my theory is that AlabEm is some evil demonic creature that is going to kill us all or something..." Naruto said.

"...You seem to be very annoyed and anxious."

"That's because of all of... This!" Naruto said, gesturing with his arms.

"All of what?" Kabuto asked, confused why his 'friend' would be in distress.

"This! This AlabEm and the Towers thing! Why can't I just go back to my original life before this? When everything was simple and I could protect my friends instead of trying to figure out this puzzle!" Naruto shouted, soon relaxing in his chair.

"...Think of it like this, this AlabEm is a possible major threat to your friends, and if you want to protect them, you need to make this threat disappear, but you can't do that without knowing what your up against, so in simple terms, call this scouting against an enemy." Kabuto said.

Naruto calmed down enough and looked at the Gray-Haired Genin. "Wow, you could have just said were scouting the enemy instead of all that, you know." Naruto said, Kabuto shrugged and looked sheepish.

"Anyways, you should get going. You have a lot to do probably and I need to go and collect more information on AlabEm. Oh yeah, and cancel the meeting tomorrow, I have some plans with a friend of mine..." Kabuto said mysteriously.

"You have friends other than me?" Naruto looked really shocked. Kabuto's smile faltered before returning.

"Yes I do, Naruto-Kun." Kabuto said. Naruto grinned and got up from the couch.

"Well bye." Naruto said, walking over to door. He opened it and left, closing it behind him.

* * *

5 Hours After Leaving Kabuto's Home, Training Grounds

Naruto decided to go to the training grounds a bit after leaving Kabuto's home and wandering Konoha for a few minutes, he thought it would be best if he trained a bit on the Jutsu he already knows.

He has been training for 5 hours and has not taken another break since 2 hours ago to go to Ichirakus and fill his stomach up, it would have been a longer break if it were not for the interruption he had from the pain in his gut, of course he thought it was okay and kept eating, then stopped and promptly fell on the ground screaming bloody murder.

Luckily for him the Kyubi decided to be merciful today, and ended the not needed pain.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bushes moving, he turned his head to the side and saw a cat walk out, he recognized it.

Tora, the Demonic Evil Monster Or Necromancer Inside a Cat. Or DEMONIC cat for short.

Tora jumped at him and slashed with it's claws and almost managed to take one of his eyes out when he dodged to the side and managed to spin around and attempted to back fist the cat, but he underestimated it's height and forgot it was a cat, and not human. It attacked again with another vicious slaw slash attack, and this time it nailed him right on the torso.

He screamed in pain and fell backwards, he fell onto his back and touched his wound, he then glared at the cat and got up.

"You son of a bitch!" He shouted at the cat. He then started to wonder exactly why the cat was attacking him... His train of though was interrupted by another slash attack made by the DEMONIC cat. He ducked under the attack and followed with an uppercut, but instead of hitting the cat in the stomach, the cat managed to maneuver his body to land on the ground safely without getting hurt, Naruto attacked again and tried to kick the cat, but it once again dodged and attempted to cut his legs using it's claws.

He jumped, dodging the attack and following up with a stomp on the cat, only for it to dodge and zoom back to attack him, he ducked under the cat's dive and performed a leg sweep behind him, knowing the cat is as small as it is. This attack would do more damage.

He saw the cat appear in front of him and attack his face once more, only for him to move out of the way and attack the cat using his fist, he really wished he had some form of weapon, because if he did, the cat would be down by now.

He didn't necessarily want to kill the cat, but he would kill a clone in a Henge.

He jumped back as the cat once again attacked and knew he probably could have finished this with a Jutsu, but if he couldn't defeat a clone Henged as a cat in a Taijutsu battle, that would definitely hurt his pride.

He saw an opening as the cat once again jumped but left it's stomach wide open, and he flipped backwards, his foot connected into it's stomach and he heard the sound of a Clone dispelling. He knew he won the battle.

"That was fun and all... But could you please not do that again, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto said out loud, looking behind a tree he knew his Sensei was behind.

Sure enough, he saw his Sensei move from behind the tree and stand in front of him.

"You knew I was here. Impressive, of course you would know the cat was a clone, seeing as we have done this sort of thing before, but to detect me is fairly hard to do. Even if I wasn't trying my best." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, well when you have done the same trick for as long as you have, a guy tends to get used to it." Naruto deadpanned.

His Sensei has been doing this ever since the C rank mission when they killed those bandits, he said it was good training but Naruto noticed the fact that whenever he attacked, he didn't read his book the entire day, meaning he has already read it and he is waiting for the next release of whatever series he is reading.

It made it a lot easier for Naruto to expect him.

He then remembered about the battle and how he was wishing he had some form of weapon he could have used. And decided to ask his Sensei for help.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, you were observing the fight, do you know any weapons I could have used that could have helped me?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Weapons? What caused your interest in weapons?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, during the battle I noticed a few times when a weapon such as Katana or Bo could have helped." Naruto answered.

"Ah, makes sense. Well I do know a few weapons you could have used, a Katana and Bo would have helped, as would the Kusarigama, the Neko-te, the Sansetsukon, the Nunchaku and the Kusari. Each weapon would have given you a great advantage in the battle. Do you know why?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know what the Kusarigama, the Sansetsukon and the Kusari. But I do understand why you said the Nunchaku would help." Naruto answered.

"Let me explain, with the Kusarigama, you would have been able to throw the sickle at anybody and have it wrap around them, soon, the sickle will slash into them and kill them, and the advantage it would give you in the battle with clone Tora is the clone would have dive attacked you, and you could have ducked under it and slash out with the sickle.

The Sansetsukon would help if you were to attack an enemy Shinobi with it and he jumped back, the Sansetsukon would have shot after him and hit him in the stomach or you could swing it around and have it wrap around the person's body and the other end would return back to you, you would squeeze, and he would be dead. If clone attacked you and you were to dodge, you could attack while it was within range, it would have dodged, but you would be able to swing it back around and lengthen it so it would hit the clone.

With the Kusari, you could sneak behind an enemy Shinobi and choke him to death, silently killing him. And if you were to attack the clone with the chain, everytime you miss you could rectify your mistake by swinging the chain to hit the clone. Sounds useful now, doesn't it?" Kakashi explained.

Naruto nodded, "But couldn't the Kusarigama be able to do everything the Kusari and Sansetsukon do?" Naruto asked.

"Well... No... Look I am not a genius at this stuff." Kakashi said. "Anyways, I believe that answered your question?"

"It did, well I gotta go sleep, Sensei. Bye!" Naruto said, he ran away and out of the Training Grounds, leaving Kakashi there alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Just to let you guys know, there will probably be another poll about what Naruto's weapon should be. I'm leaning more over to the Neko-te, to be honest. But I know a lot of people probably have other suggestions and the person who asked whether or not Naruto would have Kushina's Chakra chains would probably want Naruto to have chains as his weapon.

Oh, and to answer that question, I decided not to give Kushina's chains to Naruto. For the reason that he might be to overpowered with them and I really do not want to overpower him. Kinda sucks though, I really want to give him her chains, too.

Anyways, remember to vote if you have not already, review and inform me of my grammatical mistakes.


	6. Trouble in Sandahirizu

Hello everyone, this is not a Halloween special, I know. And I would have made a Halloween special. But for certain reasons I was unable to. So to compensate for this mistake, the next chapter shall be 6,000 words long. Oh, by the way. I left a hint in the last chapter regarding a certain character. There will also be a hint regarding the not OC AlabEm. Yes AlabEm is not an OC.

I will reveal the fact that I am planning on making another story, and last but not least, I will make sure to show you a preview of the Next story I make's first Chapter. The story will be on Fanfiction next Saturday. But I will have to take a break on this story for four days in order to make the first chapter, which will be longer than 5,000 words, and I believe that the chapters for the next story will be either, 4,000, 5,000 or 6,000. I believe that is all, so enjoy the chapter.

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SKIPPED OVER THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE MISSING AND I SUGGEST YOU READ ALL THAT IS ABOVE!**

* * *

-A Day After The Last Chapter Naruto's Home-

Naruto woke up with a slight aching in his back, he yawned and started to stretch in order to remove the pain in his back. He slowly started to move out of his bed after stretching, the aching in his back now gone, he got out of his bed and walked over to his closet, he grabbed the closet door handles and opened the closet. He saw his favorite Orange Jumpsuit and smiled, he grabbed the Jumpsuit and moved back over to his bed, he placed the Jumpsuit on the bed and begun to remove his sleepwear.

He had a bright day today, and it's a special one as well. Every Saturday, Kakashi takes the team on a special trip outside of Konoha for training. Every Saturday is different, and he never repeats last Saturday's training. Normally Kakashi drops hints for Naruto to figure out what they will be doing next Saturday, and according to the hints Kakashi gave Naruto, the next training trip will be in a cave and they will have to fight something not human. It is probably survival training.

After changing his clothes, Naruto walked into his Kitchen to eat a healthy breakfast consisting of three apples, a slice of Cheese, milk and eggs. After Kabuto said he has very high blood pressure, which apparently is not good despite the fact that it's called high blood pressure! He has been eating more healthy foods and less Ramen. Of course he put up a very good argument against Ramen not being healthy, but in the end he lost.

He finished his breakfast and proceeded to clean up, soon, he was finished and was out the door in record time.

-Thirteen Minutes After Naruto Left His Home, Training Grounds Five-

Naruto met up with his team in Training Grounds Five at the usual time he gets there, very early so the team could trade information about the next Special Trip they take out of Konoha.

"Okay, we're all here. Now, let us begin." Kabuto said with a smile.

"Alright, let's start with Sakura." Naruto said with an overly serious expression.

"Well, from what I managed to get, we are going somewhere very far from Konoha, near the borders of the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning." Sakura informed with, like Naruto, an overly serious expression.

Naruto nodded, "Alright, Kabuto?"

"According to various sources, Kakashi is planning on taking us close to a small village called Sandahirizu, the village was made around the time of the Second Great Shinobi War and the town has no Military or Police Force. The only reason it has not been raided by Bandits is because of the fact that Kumo Shinobi regularly come there for vacation, due to the fact that the place is very beautiful, with flowers almost everywhere. The place has a population of 30 people there. And they all know each other. That is all." Kabuto reported.

"Hmm... Well then, what Kakashi gave me was the fact that we will be in a big cave, and will have to fight something not human." Naruto said.

The three nodded and didn't waste time, they soon started to discuss various other things pertaining to the trip. And Naruto sealed there stuff in a scroll for them. Soon, Kakashi showed up with a scroll.

"Hello there my cute little Genin! Done trading secrets or should I go get lost on the road of life?"

"No, Baka-Sensei we're done." Naruto deadpanned, Kakashi was soon on the floor crying.

"Jeez, you accidentally fail one mission, and all of a sudden it follows you for you're whole life..." Kakashi said, the reason he said this was because of something that happened a long time ago, after their first mission, Kakashi gave them another D-rank the same day, but he forget to mention the D-rank was to paint fences white, and he decided to help his students that day. The entire fence was painted a variety of different colors.

"You know, you're not a Baka just because of that, Sensei." Kabuto comforted.

"Gee thanks, that helps so much." Kakashi said sarcastically, he got off of the ground and straightened up.

"Hey, Sensei, what's the scroll for?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my cute little Genin, this scroll is for you. I intend to give it to you when you complete the 4 day survival training I have planned for you, within it is lots of money I managed to get." Kakashi answered.

"That's so nice! Sensei! You're giving us money?" Sakura asked once again.

"Not really giving it to you, more like using it to motivate you. But if you do complete the Survival Training, and manage to survive. You get money for the hospital bill you are going to get." Kakashi said, the other two Genin shivered, with Kabuto looking slightly interested.

"And what will we be doing that will put is in the hospital?" Kabuto asked.

"You three will fight bears for my twisted amusement and try to reach the treasure within the cave, guarded by the ruthless bear known as... OrudoWan'ai." Kakashi said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Wow. How much of a Sadist are you? Sensei?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Sadist-Sensei, why did you name a bear? And what treasure must we find?" Kabuto asked.

"Well, I didn't name it. The bear was named that because he is the oldest, strongest and most surprising bear anyone has ever discovered. The treasure you need to find is more of a optional thing. Actually no one knows if it truly exist. Legend says the Son of the Sage of Six Paths. The Uchiha one, discovered a cave filled with ferocious bears, and he fought them all until he encountered OrudoWan'ai and fought in a battle. He defeated the bear and allowed it to live in respect, since the bear ripped off his arm, and he stabbed the bear in it's eye. It is said the sword he used is still there in the cave, waiting for a new master." Kakashi said. "Although there is a large chance that this is just a myth, try to find it!" Kakashi finished with an eye-smile.

"...Wow, that bear must be the most bad ass bear to ever live." Naruto said, amazed.

"Indeed it is, my young Naruto-kun." Kakashi said, before becoming serious. "And if you encounter it. Only fight it if you need to. That bear is strong enough to be a Jonin-level Shinobi if it were a human. In fact, that bear defeated many Shinobi who tried to kill or take the treasure. Who knows how strong it is." Kakashi said seriously.

"Alright, alright, we won't fight it." Naruto said.

"I mean it Naruto. Do NOT do it." Kakashi emphasized.

"I know. I won't fight him unless it is necessary. I promise." Naruto said seriously.

"...Okay then, I trust you." Kakashi said. "Now, we should move out if we want to reach the cave. Ask any questions along the way. Let's go." Kakashi finished. Running and tree hopping into the forest.

* * *

-Two days since leaving Konoha, Sandahirizu-

The team of four finally made it to the town, they haven't been attacked by a lot of bandits on the way, just one bandit camp and that was all, the trip was pretty uneventful and the three Genin couldn't be happier to be there. They were not really tired, not even Sakura who has the worst Stamina out of all four of them, considering the fact that they took a few breaks. They were in no rush to reach the town, and finally. Kakashi can guide them threw the town and into the cave.

"Now, first part of the training trip. Gather information on were the cave is. More than likely the natives here will know. So ask them. You should avoid the Shinobi, for obvious reasons seeing as technically what we are currently doing is illegal, but who cares!" Kakashi said.

"Wow..."

"So irresponsible..."

"Let's hope he doesn't have kids..."

Kakashi was once again on the ground, crying about 'meanies' and 'mean Genin picking on Kakashi-Sensei'.

He got up and stood straight once more, "Now, on the count of three. Three-" The Genin ran as fast as they could all in different directions.

"Wow, that was fast." Kakashi stated the obvious.

-1 minute since running away from Kakashi, Sandahirizu-

Naruto was walking around Sandahirizu looking for anyone who seems like they would know something or would be easy to get information from, he already asked two people who said they knew nothing of a cave like that and pointed him to some other guy, who also didn't know and told him to go ask a Shinobi, which he said they wouldn't know either. So he has been roaming around Sandahirizu since then.

And all of this happened in a minute. Yeah.

Naruto saw a person who he assumed would know, and walked up to them.

"Hey! Lady! Do you know where I can find a cave full of bears?" He asked, the young woman turned around, and she was quite beautiful.

For a villager.

"Hm? Oh, hello young one. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Like I said before, do you know where I can find a cave full of bears?" He asked again.

"Oh, heavens no. What would a charming young boy like yourself want to know the location of a place like that?" She asked, "No need going and getting yourself killed, your parents must be worried sick about you!" She said.

He looked down, slightly depressed before changing his expression in a half second. "I have no parents." He said simply.

"Oh, dear! I'm sorry for asking... Well then where is your guardian? You must have someone to take care of you." She said. He shook his head.

"I have my Sensei, but he doesn't take care of me. I live alone." He said once again.

"Oh my! This cannot do! I must stop this blasphemy!" She said, she grabbed Naruto by his hand and walked away.

"Huh? H-hey! Lady what are you doing!" He shouted. He tried to get out of her grip or smack her hand away, but he found that surprisingly, she is stronger than him. He then tried to use Kawarimi, but for some odd reason, he couldn't access his Chakra, he was scared now. Some unknown lady was dragging him to who knows where and... Wait... This person is using Henge.

"H-hey! You're not a normal villager!" He shouted at her, she finally stopped in shock and he took advantage of this, he slipped his hand out of her grasp and tried to make a break for it, only to find once again, her hand was once again on his wrist, and almost instantaneously, the two disappeared.

-Unknown time, Unknown location-

Naruto does not know how long he has been in this cave. But he has definitely grown sick of everything that has been happening so far! First the lady takes him to a cave, then she knocks him out and he wakes up with his Chakra sealed and handcuffs, which are also attached to the floor, on his wrist! And to make things worst, said lady then leaves for who knows how long and only came back to give him food ONCE!

His voice has already grown hoarse for all of the shouting he has done. His wrists weak and aching from all the times he tried to break the handcuffs, and him in general just tired from all that has happened. He doesn't know how long he has been over here. But he WILL get out. He has too.

His thoughts were interrupted from the sound of a person walking and looked up to see the lady once more, only she was different now. She was not using Henge anymore.

In front of him was a very tall woman with fair-skin, she has blue eyes and straight blonde hair with the front bangs reaching her shoulder, she was wearing a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable, Naruto had to restrain the incoming nosebleed, cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt, red hand guards and high boots.

She was carrying a plate of food with her, and appeared to have a tanto strapped to her back, from what he could see.

He tried to shout at her, but only coughed. He then decided to speak in a lower voice, "Hey, what's going on!? Why am I here!?" He said, she placed the plate of food a bit far from him and sat down on the ground.

"You are in no position to interrogate me." She said simply.

"Why-" He coughed, and soon was coughing a lot before he managed to complete his sentence. "-You bastard! What am I here for? What do you want from me?!" He questioned further.

She sighed, "What I want is information on Konoha, any weak points in the walls, any weaknesses your Hokage has and anything else that could be useful in any way." She said simply.

"Wha- I will never betray Konoha!" He said.

"You will find that I am not asking. I am demanding and I am fully capable of torturing you for information." The lady said.

"Well do it then! You will get NOTHING out of m-" Coughing fit, "-me!" He finished.

"Okay then." She said simply. She got up and walked over to him, only for him to try to kick her in the face, only for her to grab his foot and twist his ankle, he couldn't scream, so he could only grit his teeth and bear it.

"Now then, are you willing to talk?" She questioned.

"Go to hell..." He whispered.

She twisted his ankle more and then dropped it roughly on the ground.

"You're a lot more tougher than you look." She said, she grabbed a Kunai and walked over to him, he tried to kick her again, but she grabbed his foot and once again twisted it. She walked over to his leg and grabbed his calve, she positioned the Kunai over his foot.

"Tell me your name, then." She asked.

"My name?" He asked, stalling for more time to make up a plan.

"Yes, your name." She said.

"...My name is go fuck yourself.." He said.

"...Not cool." And she drove the Kunai into his foot. He did manage to scream this time.

"Tell me your name." She said again.

"If you wanna know my name... Go ask your mom. She was screaming it all night-" He groaned in pain as she twisted the Kunai.

"Give me one letter at least." She said.

"...F." He said,

"F?" She repeated.

"F you." He groaned as she wiggled the Kunai out of him, and positioned it at his calve.

She stabbed the Kunai into his calve and he once again screamed his throat hoarse.

"I assume you like being stabbed since you're not answering the question." She said.

"And I assume you like little boys." He said.

"What is your name?" She asked again.

"Give me a minute, I'm trying to come up with a witty comment." He said. "Could you let me out of these handcuffs so I can flick you off?" He asked.

"Okay then, so that doesn't work. Let's try this." She said, she dropped the Kunai and pulled a Stone out of her Kunai Pouch. "For every question answered wrong I will break one of your bones." She said.

"And for every question you ask, every insult aimed at you." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you?"

"Lady, I am your father." He screamed as much as he could as the stone impacted on his leg.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you brought me here, dumb ass!" He said.

"See? That wasn't so hard." She said, she dropped the stone and walked over to the plate. She grabbed it and walked back over. She used the chopsticks to pick up a piece of meat he assumed was beef.

"Open your mouth." She ordered.

He tried to resist but he knew it was futile. It's better to eat than to get stabbed, after all. He opened his mouth and the crazy lady feed him.

"Good." She placed the plate down and grabbed a large stick out of her Kunai Pouch, how much room does she have in there?!

"Now, what's your rank?" She asked.

"...Genin." He said.

"Good boy." She said. She used the stick to pat him on the head and then placed it down on the ground, she grabbed the plate and once again fed him.

"Alright then, that's all the time I have for you right now. Goodbye." She said, she grabbed all of her torture weapons and left with the plate of food.

It took Naruto to realized what he had done just now.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

And that was the chapter, Naruto gets tortured, Kakashi gets picked on by his Genin and a bad ass bear has only one eye.

Did you find the hints and figure out who AlabEm is? If you did, kudos to you.

Here is the Preview.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it... Here he was, slowly bleeding to death as Sasuke runs away from the village! He can't die now! Sasuke is getting... Sasuke is... Sasuke...

_Wake up... Wake up Naruto! You have..._ And with those thoughts, Naruto closed his eyes, and accepted death.

**GAME OVER!**

"AH!" Naruto screamed, he looked at the big words in bold in shock, fear and surprise.

**Achievements: None -10**

**Avatars unlocked: None -20**

**Power-Ups found: None -5**

**Secrets found: None -10**

**Mods found: None -30**

**Hacks found: None -IT'S OVER 9000!**

**Age: 14 +70**

**Jutsus learned: Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin Jutsu, Rasengan, Oiroke no Jutsu +85**

**Lost to Sasuke -50**

**Broke Nindo -100**

**A bunch of other things -1000**

**Karma: Good**

**God: None 80-**

**Enemy God: None 10+**

**Score: -10140**

**YOU SUCK!**

"Hey!" Naruto said in indignation, before realizing the fact that it said Game Over.

"Game Over? What does that mean?" He asked. He received no answer.

"Well can you at least tell me what is going on?!" He shouted to nothing, he crossed his arms and frowned, before being surprised and, in a very manly way, screamed like a girl.

**CONTINUE?!**

**YES!**

**NO!**

"...What the hell?" He said. "I don't really understand what's going on... But it sounds like I'm being given another chance!" He shouted in happiness.

"Yeah continue!" He shouted once again. The 'NO!' word disappeared into thin air and the 'YES!' grew bigger and bigger before fading into light, Naruto looked down and noticed the same thing was happening to him, minus the growing part, he was slowly fading into light particles and begin to panic, he started by hyperventilating and that was as far as he got before he disappeared completely. One thought still remaining in his mind.

_What the hell is going on?!_

* * *

What do you think? Yes, it is a Videogame Naruto fanfiction. And it will be a lot different then the normal Videogame fanfiction you see. This one will be modeled to be like certain games. For example, a few rules of Dark Souls shall apply in this fanfiction. Naruto cannot save his game. If he dies, he will have to start all over again. More rules will be added soon, but for now, I am tired and hungry and I am going. Bye.


End file.
